


Truth

by b3cc8



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Post S7, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 22,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3cc8/pseuds/b3cc8
Summary: The Great War is here. And after Cersei lying about sending her armies North, Jaime decides enough is enough and heads there himself. Jon is not who he thinks he is and must discover the truth, and discovers that the person he least expected to might be the one who helps him most.





	1. Jaime I, Jon I

**Chapter One**

**Jaime:**

He isn't far from Winterfell now, he knows that. The first snow he's seen is falling and although it's beautiful, it is, in his opinion, fucking freezing. He sets up camp for the night, lighting a fire and keeping watch for anyone who might want to get thier hands on a high lord for ransoming, or, just his horse. 

He hopes his appearance at the Winterfell gates will inspire some degree of appreciation. He kept his word. He said he would travel north and offer his assistance in the war against the dead. Granted, the Northmen would be expecting the entire Lannister army, but considering Cersei hadn't let him take them and he'd had to leave King's Landing quickly, he himself would have to do. 

 _Cersei._ He should have known she wouldn't send the armies North. He'd been suspicious but after they saw the dead man Jon Snow had brought down South, he thought she was being genuine. But Tyrion had been right all along. And Brienne and Olenna. He was blind when it came to Cersei. The belief that they would always belong together, that they were two halves of the same person had made sure he would always do her bidding. But now he knew. Now the Young Lion would have to fend for himself. 

**Jon:**

As soon as they arrived at the gates, he felt relief. He was home. He was where he knew he belonged. He had brought Daenerys and her companions - Missandei the translator and Jorah Mormont, and of course, her Hand Tyrion Lannister. 

He'd received word weeks, months ago, that both Arya and Bran had safely made it back. And his first duty was to reunite with them. He led Daenerys to the main hall, where, sitting up at the table, was the Lady of Winterfell herself. She was busy poring over some scroll. 

"Sansa," he said. She looked up. 

"Jon," she replied curtly. "You made it home alive."

"Aye, I did." Sansa had never agreed with his decision to go to Dragonstone from the off. "Sansa, this is queen Daenerys Targaryen." Jon beckoned Daenerys to come and meet his sister. Once they had greeted one another, Jon spied something in the corner. And soon a person emerged. Small, slim, confident, sword and dagger round her waist. 

"Arya," Jon said, unable to hide the smile creeping up on his face. 

"You've not forgotten me then?"

"How could I?" Arya rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his around her in return. 

"I've missed you," she whispered into his neck. 

"So have I. More than you can imagine." Arya disentangled herself from him. "So where is Bran?"

"In the Godswood," Arya replied. "Come, I'll take you." 

"I'll see your guests to thier rooms," Sansa answered his obvious question. "Go, go and see him." Jon nodded and followed Arya out. "Oh, and Jon?" He turned back round to Sansa. "Bran's not alone." Jon frowned and walked from the main hall. He followed his sister through the corridors to the snow outside. 

He found his brother sitting in a wheelchair, hand against the tree. And Sansa had been right, he wasn't alone. There was another man with him. Jon's eyes widened when he recognised him. 

"Sam?" Jon exclaimed. The other man turned and a huge smile appeared on his face. Jon went over and engulfed his friend in a hug before turning to his brother, who was in the middle of warging. "It's been too long, my friend."

"Yes," Sam replied. "It has." Bran was soon out his trance. 

"Jon, I knew you were coming." Jon frowned and turned to Sam for answers. 

"Bran is what he calls the Three Eyed Raven. He can see things, visions, of the past, present and future."

"And I have something I must tell you," Bran replied. 


	2. Jon II, Jaime II

**Jon:**

"Jon," Bran said. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"The army of the dead. The wall has fallen. They've made it into the Seven Kingdoms. It won't be long until they reach here."

"Very well. I'll have the men begin preparations. Thanks for telling me." Bran nodded.

"There's something else as well. Perhaps it's best if we..." Bran was interrupted.

"Your Grace!" A messenger was running to meet him. "Pardon me for interrupting. There's a lone rider outside the gates. Says he wants to speak to you."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Says he won't reveal his identity unless he sees you." Jon sighed. 

"It's not a White Walker, is it?"

"No, Your Grace."

"Very well." The King in the North and eight of his guards mounted thier horses and rode beyond the gate. Jon drew up in front of the mysterious man. "Reveal yourself." Slowly the man lowered his hood. Jon widened his eyes and sighed. "Jaime Lannister."

"Jon Snow," Lannister replied. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps we could speak inside? I might freeze to death if I'm out here much longer."

"Deal with him then bring him to the great hall for an audience." Jon rode back into the castle whilst the guards dealt with Jaime - relieving him of his weapons and searching him. 

Jon gathered the necessary people - his siblings, Daenerys, Tyrion, Sam and the rest. He was curious as to why Jaime had come alone instead of with the army they had been promised by Cersei. 

Five minutes later, and Jaime Lannister was being lead into the great hall. 

**Jaime:**

Now weaponless, Jaime found himself in a room surrounded by enemies. Well, Brienne and Tyrion were there but they seemed to be his only allies in what was otherwise a room of people who could very easily want to kill him.

"Lannister," Snow began. "Why are you in Winterfell? Alone?" Jaime caught eyes with Brienne who wore a slightly puzzled look. "Why are you not with the force your sister promised us?"

"Yes. About that... Cersei seems to have been lying when she offered you her army. When I spoke to her, telling her I intended to ride North anyway, she called me a traitor and threatened to have me killed."

"That makes the both of us then," Tyrion laughed. Jaime snorted. "Of course we shouldn't have trusted Cersei," Tyrion continued. "I know my sister too well." 

"So," Jon brought Jaime's attention back to him. "You are here to pledge your services?"

"I am."

"But isn't that just convenient?"

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You ride north after arguing with your sister. For all we know you could have made a plan and you're here for a different reason. How do we know you are no longer allied to Cersei? How can we trust you?"

"Because I made a vow and I'm willing to honour it."

"We all know you don't keep vows you swore." For the first time Daenerys Targaryen spoke. "My father was the victim of that."

"That was a different situation," Jaime drawled, rolling his eyes. Aerys. Again. Jaime's eyes raked over the two Stark sisters. He raised his eyes to Brienne who nodded slightly. "There's a vow I kept."

"Which was?" Snow asked. 

"I promised Lady Catelyn Stark I would get her two girls back to safety. And I got Brienne's help with that. And guess what? They're both back."

"Jaime took that vow seriously," Brienne cut in. Jaime nodded his appreciation in her help. 

"I made my own way back," Arya said. 

"And who's protecting you now? Who's your sworn shield now?" Jaime asked her. 

"Brienne."

"And it was I who enabled her to do so." Then his eyes landed on the Stark boy. Brandon. And he felt a stab of guilt. This was the boy he had pushed out of the window. He hoped the boy would keep quiet. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. 

"It was you," Bran said. "I remembered it. I saw it. It was you."

"What was him, Bran?" Jon asked. 

"That's how I lost my legs. He pushed me out a window. You were with Cersei." Just like that, the tension in the room became even more palpable than before. He was aware of steel being drawn around him. Arya Stark's face turned to stone, and her dagger was unsheathed. Tyrion stood there, mouth open. Jaime looked at Brienne, his face going red with shame. 

"Brandon, I'm so sorry. I mean that. If I could take it all back..."

"But you can't."

"Is this true, Bran?" Jon asked and his brother nodded in reply. Next thing Jaime knew, there was a sword at his throat. Arya Stark was on the other end. 

"What's to stop me killing you right now?" 

"Don't be hasty, Arya," Jon said. "For now, confine Jaime Lannister to a cell until we decide what to do with him." Jaime was surrounded by a troupe of guards and removed from the room. 


	3. Jaime III, Jon III

**Jaime:**

 

Jaime brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. He had no idea of how he was going to get himself out of this. He had pushed the Stark boy out a window and had killed the dragon queen's father. They had enough reason to remove his head from his neck. 

"Jaime," he heard a familiar voice say and through the bars he saw his younger brother. "How are you?"

"Fucking cold. How do you think?" Tyrion offered a small smile. Tyrion extended his arm and passed Jaime a skin of wine through the bars. 

"Trust you," Jaime laughed, accepting it gratefully and taking a long swig of wine before handing it back. He turned away and an awkward silence followed. But then Tyrion broke that. 

"What happened with Cersei?"

"Like I said, she threatened me with the Mountain. I've had enough. Enough of the lies, the deceit. You were right all along. I was blind when it came to her. I'm sorry." 

"It's nothing to apologise for. You and Cersei were by each other's sides more or less your whole lives. But I hope you'll make the right choice now."

"That's if I'm able to keep my head."

"You won't die, Jaime. I'll see to that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Daenerys listens to me. And Jon Snow listens to her. Anyway, I must go. Daenerys has called a council meeting. Sit tight brother. You'll be out of here soon."

"Sit tight? I've nowhere to go. That's like telling you to stay low." Tyrion chuckled as he walked away and Jaime was left to his own thoughts again. 

**Jon:**

Jon met Sam and Bran outside in the Godswood. 

"You wanted me?" He asked. Bran glanced at Sam who gave him an encouraging nod. 

"There's something you need to know, Jon."

"What is it?" 

"My father..." Bran, for the first time, wasn't sure how to say this. He'd planned it in his head but now it came to it, he found it more difficult to put it out in the open than he thought he would. "My father isn't your father."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked, confused. 

"You are not the son of Ned Stark." 

"Then who is my father?"

"Rhaegar Targaryen. Your mother... Your mother is my aunt, Lyanna Stark." Jon couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. He stood up and ran off. 

Sam found him half an hour later battering a straw man in the Winterfell courtyard. 

"Would you just come and listen?" His friend asked. "Please."

"You're not expecting me to believe that?"

"It's a lot to take in but it's true, Jon. You don't want to believe it, but you have to. Please, Bran just wants to talk to you." Jon reluctantly threw down his sword and followed his friend. Bran waited for them. 

"How do you know this in the first place?" The King in the North asked. 

"I saw it in a vision. Everything I see is true."

"We worked it out together," Sam cut in. 

"Fine, if your visions are true, tell me something only I would know." Jon was still sceptical. Bran's eyes turned white as he'd seen Orell do before with the Wildlings. 

"You forgave Theon. At Dragonstone. As much as you could at any rate." Jon was shocked. Theon was on his way to Pyke and no-one else was there. Bran spoke true. 

"So Rhaegar and Lyanna are my true parents?"

"Yes, Aegon, they are."

"Aegon?"

"That was what they named you."

"So I was conceived of rape? In Dorne? When Rhaegar kidnapped her?"

"He never kidnapped nor raped her," Sam said. "His marriage to Elia was annulled and they were legally wed. You're not a bastard, Jon, you never have been." 


	4. Jon IV, Jaime IV

**Jon:**

"So my uncle... Ned?"

"Ned found Lyanna as she was dying. She made him promise to protect you. She knew Robert Baratheon would kill you if he found out who you were. So changed your name and he took you from Dorne to Winterfell and told no-one, not even his wife." 

"So he was honourable, to the end. He didn't betray Catelyn."

"No, he didn't."

"I never knew Rhaegar. He may be my father by blood, but Ned was the father who raised me." 

"Do you realise what this means for you?"

"What?"

"Jon, this means you're a legitimate Targaryen. It means you're the heir to the Iron Throne. You have a better claim than Daenerys." Jon's eyes widened. 

"She will not know. I will tell her myself. As I will everyone else."

"Very well," Sam said. "If you want to know Rhaegar better, there are people here who know him or met him at least. Jorah Mormont maybe. And Jaime Lannister. He was part of Aerys' Kingsguard. Out of everyone occupying Winterfell at the moment, he would have known Rhaegar best." Jon sighed and turned to Bran. 

"It's up to you. You're the one he wronged. What do you want done with him? Do you want him dead?"

"No. I have an idea."

**Jaime:**

It wasn't long he'd sat in a Winterfell cell, but being alone in the darkness, it felt like a lifetime. At least this imprisonment was better than the last one he had spent under a Stark. He wasn't open to the elements, there were no chains or snarling direwolves. He was soon joined by a couple of visitors. The King in the North and the boy in the wheelchair. 

"Come to tell me when I'm to be beheaded? Tell me and get it over with. I'm sick of waiting."

"No. You will not be dying today. Bran?" Jaime's heart hammered. If it was up to the boy, he could imagine something horrible would be coming his way. 

"I forgive you, Ser, for what you did to me." Jaime's jaw dropped open. He felt tears well up in eyes. 

"Than... Thank you, Brandon."

"We cannot allow you to leave Winterfell. But Bran has a request for you. One I advise you accept." Jaime focused his attention on the young man.

"I would like you to serve as my sworn shield. That way your life is forfeit to mine." Jaime, stunned, couldn't believe he had gotten away so lightly. 

"Yes, of course I will. It seems right after I nearly ended yours." 

"Very well. Guards?" Jon shouted into the corridor. Two men bowed to thier king. "Release him from the cell and escort him to the great hall." The guards did as asked. Jon, Jaime, Bran and the two Stark guards made their way to the hall.


	5. Jaime V, Jon V

**Jaime:**

And here he was again, in front of everyone. 

"Ser Jaime Lannister is to become the sworn shield of Brandon Stark in penance for the crimes he has committed." Jon announced to the hall. There were a few bitter mutters, but no-one would cross thier king. Both Sansa and Arya openly voiced their annoyance. 

"But he nearly killed him," Sansa cried. 

"Agreed. He should be killed for that," Arya snapped, eyes wild with fury. "But I will do as you ask, Jon. Only for you." Jon nodded. 

"Kneel Lannister, and say the words." Jaime knelt before Bran. 

"I am yours, my lord. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours, if need be. I swear it by the old Gods and the new."

"And I vow," started Bran, giving the customary reply. "That you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonour. I swear it by the old Gods and the new. Arise, Ser Jaime." Jaime stood again and nodded at his new charge, before seeing Jon walking towards him. 

"Here," he said and handed Jaime back Widow's Wail. Jaime held his hand up before he could take it. "What is it?" Jon frowned. 

"You should keep it."

"Why?"

"Because Widow's Wail, blame Joffrey for the name, is one half of what used to be Ice, your father's sword. The other half is fastened around Lady Brienne's waist." Jaime glanced up and caught onto Brienne's glare. He smirked. She hated being called a lady. 

"Both halves of Ice are here?"

"Yes they are."

"Keep it. I have Longclaw. He suits me fine."

"Fine. Perhaps the Lady Arya could take possession of it instead?" In a flash, Arya's sword was back at his throat. 

 _She's quick that one,_ Jaime thought. 

"Don't ever presume to call me a lady,  _Ser._ " Jaime smirked and turned to Brienne. 

"I can see why you like her." Brienne smiled. "Arya, would you like the sword."

"No. Keep it." Jaime nodded and sheathed the sword. 

**Jon:**

Jon knew he would have to speak to Jaime about his father. He was going to be around Bran all the time as was Jon and honestly, he just wanted to know what he had to say. He found him settling into his new quarters. He knocked on the door and Jaime answered. 

"Your Grace," the Lannister said in greeting. "I suppose I should be calling you that now that I'm living here."

"I have something I must discuss with you." 

"Then by all means, come in." Jaime opened the door further and both men sat at Jaime's desk. 

"I want you to hear it from me first because Bran will probably talk to you about it." 

"OK."

"I've discovered through Bran and Samwell Tarly that Ned Stark isn't my father." Jaime laughed. 

"You're not serious?"

"I was as sceptical as you but it's true. I know that." Jon could see the cogs turning in Jaime's brain. 

"So who is your father then?"

"Rhaegar Targaryen."

"Hells. So Lyanna is your mother?"

"Yes, and before you say it, they were legally married. I'm not a bastard." Jaime breathed deeply. "As you understand, I'm trying to get to know my father and many have said you would be the one who knew him the most in my court." 

"Yes, I suppose I would be."

"So what can you say about him?"

"Rhaegar... Rhaegar would have made a good king if Robert hadn't killed him. He was kind. I got on with him, when I was fifteen years old and new to the Kingsguard. He could sing. He often would, on the streets of the city, with one of us to keep him safe. The people liked him well enough." 

"Well that's reassuring at least, to know my father wasn't a madman like his father."

"Oh in no way was Rhaegar like Aerys, only that they looked similar." Jon nodded. 

"Thank you."

"It's still crazy, mind you."

"I know. I'm still trying to process it myself." Jon left Jaime to himself. Jaime's words had reassured him slightly and he was further knowing who he was, but he still had a long way to go.  


	6. Jon VI

**Jon:**

After speaking to the lion, the next person he had to tell he knew would be the hardest. His... what was it now? Aunt? He knew from being around her this long that she was hell bent on reclaiming the Iron Throne from Cersei, but he had just found out he had a better claim being Rhaegar's son rather than Rhaegar's sister, not that he wanted the throne. And he didn't know if her reaction to the news would have massive implications for him. Not to mention the fact they'd slowly been falling in love. 

Jon entered Daenerys' chambers and found her gossiping with her translator and friend, Missandei. 

"Your Grace," Jon said, making himself known. She'd just been laughing at something Missandei said. 

"Lord Snow," she said in greeting. 

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course. We'll continue later," she replied, directing the last line at her friend. Missandei bowed, nodded respectfully at Jon and left the room, shutting it behind her. "How can I help you?"

"I've found out some news about my true parentage. And I don't think you'll like it." Daenerys frowned. 

"Well?"

"My mother is Lyanna Stark. My father... My father is your brother, Rhaegar." 

"So, we're related?" 

"You believe it? I didn't at first."

"I don't know, honestly. I never knew my brother. I didn't know his life. I've only heard the rumours about him spiriting Lyanna away to Dorne. If they had a child, I wouldn't be surprised."

"But me?"

"It makes sense. When you were on Dragonstone and Drogon let you pet him, no-one else had been able to do that. Only Tyrion had gotten close. But Drogon seemed to have a proper connection to you. It makes sense if you're a true Targaryen." 

"I suppose so. Dany... Do you realise what me being Rhaegar's son means?" Daenerys shook her head. "It means I'm the heir to the throne. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but that's what it is."

"Oh," Daenerys said, pushing her chair back and walking over to the window. 

"Your Grace?" Jon asked hesitantly. Daenerys looked onto the courtyard below, trying to form her answer. 

"If you are my true family, then so be it. You may sit the throne as long as you include me in your decisions. I'm not going to start a war with the only family member I have left."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Do away with the formalities. You're my nephew. Who else knows?"

"Samwell Tarly and Bran, they were the ones who told me in the first place. And Jaime Lannister."

"Why would you tell him?" Daenerys asked angrily. 

"He's the only person alive, more or less, who knew Rhaegar. I want to know my father."

"Fair enough. But can you trust the Kingslayer? He's a Lannister."

"You trust Tyrion. You named him your Hand."

"The older brother's different. Can you trust him not to be spying on us and telling Cersei?"

"Tyrion trusts him and I trust Tyrion."

"As do I, but they're brothers. And they've always had a good relationship. Tyrion felt closer to the Kingslayer than he did Tywin or Cersei. He could just be letting him get away with things."

"There's no way he would let Jaime get away with that. Jaime's fine. He's Bran's sworn shield now. I'll ask Brienne to keep an eye on him anyway. They have a connection. An odd one, but none the less they get on." Jon realised that not once had Daenerys referred to Jaime by his first name. He wasn't sure why. 

"I can't believe I have more family. I seriously believed I was the only Targaryen left."

"As did I."


	7. Jaime VI

**Jaime:**

He'd just spoken with Tyrion. The two hadn't managed to catch up properly on the years since Jaime had broken his brother from the Black Cell he'd been resigned to after being sentenced to death by his own father. Speaking of Tywin, Tyrion had apologised for killing him and said if he was given the option, he would do the same again. Jaime, after feeling slightly angry, forgave him. He understood why Tyrion would want to do it. Tyrion told him of his journey to Meereen and how he had worked his way into a high position with Daenerys, despite his family. Jaime told him of the disastrous trip to Dorne and the siege at Riverrun. His exchange with his brother included laughs and smiles and most importantly, wine. The best wine. 

But although he'd caught up with his brother, there was still one person here he'd yet to see. So he went searching. She was in the courtyard, with a sword. 

 _Of course,_ Jaime thought.  _Where else would she be?_

"Care for a match?" He asked. She nodded and he unsheathed Widow's Wail. "I need a new name for this."

"Yes," Brienne laughed. "You do. How are you getting on without the hand?" She asked on a more serious note. 

"I'll never be how I used to." Brienne suspected he wasn't just talking about the hand. She knew him too well.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Jaime shrugged in response. 

They proceeded to fight two matches. They each took one though Jaime knew she'd let him win the second one. 

"I'll train with you, OK?" Brienne told him. "You'll need to strengthen that. The Great War is still to come."

"You're starting to sound like the King."

"What he says is true." Jaime led them inside. "Jaime, did you just call him King?" Just as she said that, they met Jon Snow in the next corridor. 

"Good morning, Your Grace," Brienne greeted. Jaime nodded, staying silent. 

"Brienne, the army of the dead is closing in on us. It will not be long. Would you train the Winterfell people? Take daily training sessions in the courtyard?"

"Of course Your Grace. Whatever I can do to help." 

"Thank you. Choose someone to help you." Brienne automatically pointed to Jaime. 

"Willing to?" Brienne asked him. He nodded in response. Brienne nudged him. 

"Lannister," Jon said. "Can I have a word?" They walked into the next corridor. "I told her."

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. I think she's just happy to find a new family member."

"I suppose so. Are you going to tell the Northern lords. And your sisters? Sorry, cousins?" 

"That's next. Can I trust you with this?"

"Jon. May I call you Jon?" The younger man nodded. "What happened to Elia and her children, what happened to them was unspeakable. They would have been your half siblings. Til this day I have never stopped feeling guilty about it. Like I said before, I liked Rhaegar. I respected him, I trusted him. I've seen him in you. I saw you training. You fight like him."

"Really?"

"Yes. You favour Lyanna in your looks, but there is definitely some of Rhaegar there. If serving you can help me even slightly feel better about what happened to that family, then that I will gladly do. I serve Brandon but I now also serve you. My sword is yours. I will pledge allegiance to House Stark and House Targaryen."

"You will?"

"I will."

"Would you be willing to swear your oath in front of the entire population of Winterfell?"

"I would."

"Then we will make that happen. Thank you. Also, one more thing. Once I tell them and if they disagree or if they're sceptical, would you be able to tell them that not all Targaryens are mad? They still don't really trust Daenerys." Jaime scoffed. 

"Me? The man most famous for killing a Targaryen?"

"You may have killed one, but you also knew them best."

"I'll do my best but they may not listen to me."

"OK. Get some sleep, Jaime. Training starts tomorrow."

 


	8. Jaime VII, Jon VII

**Jaime:**

Jaime was with Bran in the Godswood. He'd completed his training for the day, Brienne taking an extra hour to help him and now he was performing his duties as Bran's sworn shield. 

"Ser Jaime," the boy said. 

"Yes, my lord?"

"I know when you see me you feel guilty about what happened." 

"How can I not be? I paralysed you. You can't walk. I did that."

"Honestly, you probably did me a favour. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have gone beyond the wall. I wouldn't have become the three eyed raven."

"Don't say that because you're trying to make me feel better."

"I'm not." Bran touched the tree again and his eyes rolled back into his head. Jaime could only watch. Two minutes later and Bran's face paled more than usual. Jaime knew something was wrong and started shaking Bran, trying to rouse him.

"Bran!" He shouted. "Bran, wake up! Can you hear me?" Bran regained his senses a minute later, shaking, sweating. "What happened?"

"The White Walkers. They're close. Very close. Go to Jon. Get him."

"I can't leave you out here."

"Send for the maester to come to me. You're needed in the fight."

"OK."

"Ser Jaime?"

"Yes?"

"Come back to me. Please."

"I'll do my best." Jaime sprinted away. He entered the castle and ran straight into Brienne. "Where's Jon? I need him. Now."

"Dining. Why?"

"Come with me." They ran into the hall. Jon, Sansa and Davos sat at the table. Jon stood up when he saw Jaime panting, his face like he'd never seen it before. 

"What is it Ser Jaime?"

"The army of the dead. It's time."

**Jon:**

Jaime's words rang in his head as both men went straight to the courtyard. Davos and Brienne had gone to round up the forces. 

"Here," Jon said to the Lannister, passing him two dragonglass daggers. Jaime, having seen how that killed them at the dragonpit all those weeks ago, accepted them gratefully. "We haven't got long. Get the rest of the men to mount up, get Brienne to collect and distribute the dragonglass, then wait for me to come back. I won't be long." Jaime nodded and went to do as he was asked. 

Jon went to Daenerys. 

"Jon, what's going on?" She asked. She'd been standing at her window watching the commotion in the courtyard. 

"We're going into battle with the dead." Jon walked over to her and stroked her arm with his thumb.

"I know what happened before, but would you consider sending one of your dragons?"

"No. I'm not losing another one. If, when you return, the situation is dire, I will consider it."

"Fine. I promise I'll be careful. I promise I'll come back to you." She leaned in and thier lips met. When Jon pulled away, he noticed she had tears in her eyes. 

"You better come back to me." They kissed once more before Jon left the room and rejoined his men. Jaime, Brienne and Davos were conversing. 

"Is everything organised? Are all the men armed with at least one dagger or spear?"

"As many as we could get."

"It will have to do. We don't have time to get more. Jon and the others mounted thier horses. "Right. Let's do this." Jon, with Jaime, Brienne and Davos behind him, led the men through the gates. 


	9. Jon VIII

**Jon:**

Three weeks his forces had spent fighting, the numbers on both sides dwindling. His army had not strayed too far from Winterfell meaning they'd be able to make it back in four days.

They'd been able to push back the dead but they had one night to go before they would have to make the hard ride back. 

He spied Jaime Lannister, sitting beside Brienne, his arm around her back, laughing at something she said. Jaime had been able to fight well, even with a lack of sword hand. And he'd always been loyal. Jon trusted him now. His skills and his counsel. He knew Jaime served out of guilt but he was glad of it nonetheless.

The spirits of his soldiers in general were pretty high. They knew, for the moment they were winning and that gave them confidence. But that wouldn't last long. 

That night, Jon and Podrick were on watch. The boy had become more competent with a sword, with Brienne's help. And Podrick had started to warm on him. He was quiet but useful. He heard something move and knew. The dead would attack when they thought Jon's men vulnerable. 

"Attack!" Jon yelled, rousing his men. "Attack!" Podrick joined the shouts and soon the men were up, collecting thier weapons. Unfortunately they had no time for armour or anything protective. They would have to do as they were.

Jon found himself next to Jaime as they hacked their way through wight after wight. Brienne was to his left and Davos wasn't far away either. The wights fought ferociously and Jon had yet to see a Walker. 

Until one stepped out in front of him and raised his blade. 

 _This is it,_ Jon thought and prepared himself for the killing blow. But as the White Walker's blade fell, someone pushed him out the way and took the sword for themselves. Eight of Jon's men converged on the Walker as the King in the North picked himself up. He glanced over to the fallen soldier, the man that had risked thier life to save his. And he looked into the face of Jaime Lannister. 

Jaime was bleeding from his chest. He still had a pulse, which was a good sign. A Lannister, who Jon had always been told were the enemy, had saved him. 

"Podrick!" Jon yelled. "Brienne!" Both managed to fight their way over to him. Jon glanced at the Lannister. Brienne fell to her knees when she saw him lying there and tears leaked from her eyes. 

"No, no, no," she whispered, gripping Jaime's shoulders. "Jaime, come back to me. Please." Jon turned away. Brienne was sobbing over the man who saved his life. Then he heard the words which changed everything. "I love you, Jaime."

With Podrick and Brienne taking care of Jaime, Jon had to concentrate on the fight at hand. Two wights charged him but he cut them down easily. He picked his way through the wights and found Davos. 

"We need to get back to Winterfell. Now. Jaime's seriously injured. We need to regroup, forge more weapons. We won't last another few days with what we have." They drove the dead back as far as they could for the next few hours until they disappeared and Jon knew it was time. 

"Whatever horses there are take them," he instructed the men. "Make sure he gets back first," he continued, pointing to Jaime. "We need to get back and regroup before heading out again. Round up! Let's go!"


	10. Jaime VIII

**Jaime:**

Jaime woke up on a bed in a warm place. He heard different voices buzzing around him. His eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the light. He tried sitting up but a jolt of pain ran through his body. He groaned and fell back. 

"Not yet, Jaime. You're still weak."

"My apologies Maester Wolkan," came the unmistakable voice of his younger brother. The first man to speak must have been the maester then. "He's always been a difficult patient."  

Jaime tried sitting up again but a firm hand was planted on his shoulder and he was pushed back down. He yelled out.

"No, Jaime. Lie still. I mean it." He turned his head to see Brienne sitting by his side. 

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand tightly. 

"Not yet wench," he managed to get out. Brienne stroked his hair affectionately. Tyrion, sensing the two wanted some privacy, cleared everyone out the room, promising that he and the maester would be back later. Once Jaime and Brienne were alone, they could speak freely. 

"You stupid idiot," Brienne sighed. "You stupid fucking idiot. What were you thinking?"

"It was either me or Jon Snow and I figured, if I'd let the king die being so close to him, the Northerners would kill me anyway. Better to die in battle than be a coward. It's the closest I'll get to heroism." Brienne's eyes welled up. 

"Oh Jaime. You don't need to kill yourself to be a hero. Not in my eyes. And besides, you don't care about that. There must have been something else driving you." He had said he wouldn't but it was only Brienne and she wouldn't stop until she got his true answer. Jaime sighed, shifting his position so he lay more comfortably. Brienne watched him with expectant eyes. 

"Jon found out that Ned Stark wasn't his father. He discovered through Bran that his true parentage consisted of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Now, you know my relationship with the Mad King, obviously, and how he met his end. But also in the castle that night were Elia Martell and Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen. On the orders of my father, they were brutally murdered by Gregor Clegane. I was the only Kingsguard left in the city. It was my duty to protect them. And I failed."

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"But I could. I knew my father and what he was capable of. I was too busy killing the king to save two innocent children. So if I can serve Rhaegar's last remaining child, if I can stop him getting killed under my watch, then maybe I won't feel so guilty. I can salvage a small part of my honour."

"Oh Jaime," Brienne whispered, the tears flowing now, from both of them. "I understand what you mean." Jaime turned away, ashamed of his tears. It was only Brienne. He'd cried in front of her before. But he still didn't like it. "Seeing you on that battlefield, unconscious, bleeding heavily made me realise how much I couldn't bear it if you were taken from me. I've known for some time but the last few days has made me sure. I love you, Jaime Lannister. I love you." Jaime stretched his arm as far as he could and gripped Brienne's hand in his. 

"Your words at the dragonpit stuck with me. I love you too." Brienne laughed. 

"So what do we do now?" Brienne asked. 

"I don't really know. Just see how it goes."


	11. Jaime IX

**Jaime:**

Two days later, Jaime was still abed with strict orders from the maester that he was still too weak to move.

Something, he found odd though. Since thier declarations of love for one another, Brienne hadn't come to see him, not even Tyrion had seen him. Maybe Brienne felt awkward and embarrassed and wasn't sure what to say to him. He wished for some company though. It was only Maester Wolkan making regular visits. Even the castle itself sounded deserted. 

Later that night though, his prayers were answered when his door opened and Tyrion walked in. 

"Thank fuck you're here. I was getting bored out of my mind."

"Sorry, I would have come but things are hectic round here."

"Why's that?" Tyrion shifted his eyes away. "What's going on?"

"They're all away fighting again. Jon lead them out this morning." Jaime shot up, forgetting his injuries momentarily and yelled in pain. He lay back down but he was seething. 

"Did Brienne go with him?"

"Of course she did." Jaime slammed his head into the pillow and sighed. 

"She never even said goodbye."

"I'm sorry, Jaime. You will see her again. Podrick assured me he'd look after her for you." 

"I should have been informed. I should have gone with them."

"Now you're talking nonsense. You can't get out of bed let alone fight."

"I know. I just feel useless."

"I know the feeling. Jaime, may I ask, what happened between you and the Maid of Tarth?"

"Is she still called that?" Jaime laughed before turning serious. "She told me she loved me. And I told her the same in return. Because it's true."

"Jaime... I only ask you this because I don't want you or Brienne hurt."

"Spit it out."

"Are there any lingering feelings for Cersei at all? If you were to somehow see her again, would you have any doubts at all?" Jaime was incredulous. 

"After she threatened to have me killed and plotted with the Greyjoy bastard without consulting me? No, Tyrion. I am over Cersei. Brienne makes me a better person. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for her." "OK," Tyrion replied, nodding in satisfaction. "Good. It's about time you got a bit of happiness. Cersei only brought you down. She controlled and owned you. But I'm glad you've broken free of her, brother. You should have done a long time ago."

 

**Brienne:**

It was a cold night as she sat on watch with a couple of the Stark soldiers she hadn't gotten to know. Podrick was sleeping, as was Jon Snow. 

She'd hated to leave Jaime behind but she knew he was in safe hands with Tyrion and Maester Wolkan. Tyrion had promised her he would keep him safe. 

She still wasn't sure what to do about thier proclamations to each other. She wasn't exactly experienced in romance. Oddly enough, neither was he. He'd only known Cersei and she hadn't allowed thier relationship to be open. The reason she hadn't said goodbye was because she knew Jaime would be angry about her wanting to risk her life. But this was her duty. She had to do this. She knew Jaime would be here if he was able to. She was doing this for him as well as herself. 


	12. Jon IX, Cersei I

**Jon:**

Two weeks later and the group stumbled back into Winterfell with another battle with the White Walkers fought. He had to start strategizing better. He knew for that he would need Jaime Lannister. The man may no longer be the fighter he was once, but his military mind could not disputed as Jon knew with what occurred at Casterly Rock and Highgarden.

After spending the first night back with Dany, he called a council meeting with her, Tyrion, his cousins, Davos, Brienne and Jaime to discuss further tactics. he noticed Jaime leaning on Brienne but the man was able to move around a lot more. Well Arya, Sansa and Bran were his cousins but he still thought of them as siblings. He'd grown up with them. They'd been a huge part of his life. Just because their fathers turned out to be different didn't mean they meant anything less to him. 

"Something needs to be done," he informed them. "I don't know really what to do." He scanned the faces and saw the elder Lannister on the verge of speaking. "Jaime? Do you want to say something? Go ahead."

"I think some of us should head down to Moat Cailin and set up a second base there. I'll go and maybe Brienne and a troupe of your men? It's easier. If the dead make it past Winterfell, they're in the middle of two forces."

"Sounds good," Jon agreed. "But that will spread our forces thin." Jaime's eyes slid to Tyrion before he spoke again.

"I suppose I should thank you for introducing me to Bronn," Jaime said to him and Tyrion frowned in confusion. "I'll get a raven to him-"

"No, you won't. Cersei will be intercepting every raven bound for King's Landing," his brother interrupted.

"I'll try anyway. He's been my right hand man since Dorne. He listens to me and he'll be even more inclined to help when he learns you're here brother. I know for a fact he doesn't want to stay in a city ruled by Cersei anymore than any of us do. I'll get him to bring the Lannister forces up here. I'm the commander of the Lannister armies-"

"Were," Tyrion said again.

"What? She's found a replacement? Euron Greyjoy couldn't lead a land army for shit. Who else has she got?"

"The Mountain," Arya cut in. "If he's still alive."

"Unfortunately," Jaime replied. "Cersei's too scared to have him from her side. He fucking threatened both her brothers. Anyway, I'll get the forces up here to help."

"Let's do that then. Make preparations, Lannister, Brienne. I'll send Olivar and a hundred of my soldiers with you. And Lannister, speak with Bran before you go."

 

**Cersei:**

"Your Grace," Qyburn said, coming into her room. "We just shot down a raven intended for Bronn the sellsword."

"From who?"

"From Jaime." Cersei seethed.

 _Fucking bastard,_ she thought.

"He's an idiot to think it would reach his friend. What does the message read?"

"A summons to send the Lannister army up North to help deal with the dead."

"Send Bronn. I have no use to him and he will probably die up there. Means nothing to me. Rewrite the letter for him alone. Jaime couldn't have written this one anyway having no hand. Send fifty soldiers with him. But their purpose won't be to join the Northern forces. They will be there for a different reason. Sit and listen."


	13. Jaime X

**Jaime:**

Jaime, Brienne, Jon's man Olivar and the one hundred Northern soldiers had, four months later, made it and settled into Moat Cailin, the border between the North and South. Olivar had proven very useful. He was only young but he knew what he was doing. They had successfully set up camp and were already well into building and creating their defences.

He heard thundering hooves and he saw red and gold. His heart thumped. His raven had made it through after all. A squadron of his soldiers with Bronn at the helm drew up to meet him.

"Told you," he said to Brienne before leaving the castle at Moat Cailin to meet his right hand man. But instead of greet him, the first thing Bronn did was punch him in the arm. Hard. "What was that?"

"That was for you being an absolute fucking cunt. Do you know how bad things would have been for me if your sister had got your message instead of me? I would be dead in a ditch somewhere. Next time, send someone to deliver it in person. It's not that hard to slip through the cracks in the Red Keep." Jaime's eyes fell to the ground, about to ask the question he dreaded to.

"How is she?" Brienne sighed. She should have expected Jaime to still ask after her. She was his twin sister.

"Let's... Let's go inside," Bronn said.

"That bad?"

"You got wine? It's going to be a long night." Bronn followed Brienne, Jaime and Olivar inside. they sat at the table in the main hall, all their glasses filled. Jaime looked at his second in command expectantly. "She's paranoid of everyone with the exception of Qyburn and the Mountain. The city is under curfew at night. She's upped patrols on the streets and anyone who is overheard saying a bad word about her is dealt with. Addam and I and a few others have been helping those persecuted. Euron Greyjoy has fully embedded himself in court. They've grown close. He's revelling in the fact you're no longer there." Jaime outwardly groaned at the mention of Euron's name. Bronn caught Jaime up on all news King's Landing before becoming quiet and downing his cup of wine. "Your brother's still got better taste in wine than you, mind."

"Thanks for catching me up. Apologies for the whole putting you in danger thing. You're welcome to stay here. Choose whatever chambers suit you. Apart from ours of course," he said pointing between himself and Brienne.

"Jaime!" She scolded in exasperation, her face turning furiously red. He shrugged.

"It's obvious now, wench. Why try and hide it if it's true?"

"It is kind of obvious," Olivar commented. Jaime blinked at him for a minute then burst out in laughter, joined momentarily by Bronn. Olivar frowned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Jaime laughed, refilling his cup. The four sat there in silence. Then the door to the hall burst open and the Lannister soldiers Bronn had brought with him burst into the room. The four were on their feet instantly, swords drawn. "What is this?" Jaime demanded. The soldiers ignored him and came straight for him. He had ten on him when the other three joined the fight. The Lannister soldiers spread themselves out between the four. "What is this?" Jaime shouted again.

"The Queen has asked for you, alive, and we are here to oblige her."

"I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere." Just as he said that, he heard a yell. Brienne's thigh had been stabbed, her sword had flown across the room and now four men were on her with a sword at her throat.

"I will kill her, My Lord, if you don't submit." He scanned the room. Olivar has also now been restrained and disarmed, but Bronn was still going strong. Jaime finished the man in front of him then ran to Brienne. Ignoring the sword at her neck, he stood up and connected his mouth to hers. Tears were falling down both their cheeks. Half the men had converged on Bronn and he was now pinned on the floor. Ten men had created a circle around Jaime, surrounding him. Warning him, the sword was pressed further into Brienne's neck and broke the skin, droplets of blood appearing.

"Jaime, you have to let her go," Bronn said. Jaime stepped back into the arms of the Lannister men. He fought as they slammed him against the wall. His sword was taken and passed around. His arms were pulled behind his back and tied as well as they possibly could be. He was beginning to be dragged out the hall.

"It's only you, Brienne. It will only ever be you. I'll come back. I promise." He felt something shoved in his mouth and tied behind his head. A bag was secured over his head and he was removed from the room. Brienne, Bronn and Olivar were released and the remainder of the soldiers left the room, leaving them there, shell shocked.


	14. Brienne I, Jon X

**Brienne:**

Bronn and Olivar cleared out the last of the eight dead Lannister soldiers as a result of the fight. A fight lost. Jaime was lost to them, to her. The two men joined her. She was sat in a chair with a length of Olivar's shirt wrapped around her leg.

"You got a maester here?" Bronn asked. Brienne shook her head.

"What, four months and you haven't sent for a maester?" Brienne shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Olivar asked.

"We ride up to Winterfell and talk to Jon. And Tyrion," Bronn replied.

"Shit. We'll have to tell Tyrion," Brienne sighed. She sat there for a minute then suddenly tears sprung up in her eyes. Bronn noticed and sat beside her. "I miss him. I'm worried about him. Cersei wouldn't kill him. Would she? She already threatened him before." Bronn frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Jaime said the Mountain drew his sword on him and Cersei only had to give the order to carry it out."

"Jaime may be an idiot but he's a survivor. He lost his hand. The both of us have been through so much shit with him and he's made it. He's tough."

"I know."

"The Northern soldiers will stay here under Olivar. You and I will ride to Winterfell. Will you be alright with that leg."

"I'll be fine," she muttered.

"Right then. Let's get some sleep. We'll ride out tomorrow." Brienne left him with a cup of wine and limped away. She, for the first time in months, walked into an empty bedchamber. Her heart sunk. She checked her leg before burying herself under the covers. She lay on the side that usually would be stolen by Jaime.

 _Oh Jaime,_ she thought. _I'm so sorry. I miss you. Come back to me. Please. Please. I love you. I love you, Jaime, I love you._

**Jon:**

They were out in the wild again. His fourth battle with the White Walkers, and hopefully, the last. Since the voyage beyond the wall with Jorah, Clegane, Beric and the others, and gaining the knowledge that if you killed the White Walker then the wights it created would die, they were his targets instead of the thousands and thousands of foot soldiers. And he knew that if the Night King were to die, it would wipe them all out. But he was near impossible to get to. He had Jorah and Sandor with him, as well as Podrick who had stayed in Winterfell when Brienne went to Moat Cailin and another fifty of his men.

Cutting down wight after wight was tiring him out and it was pointless because there were too many of them and they would just keep coming. There was only one Night King, the leader and he was the one Jon desperately wanted. His comrades knew that they were to target the White Walkers where they could meaning with every one dead, they would get rid of huge numbers of the foot soldiers.

This current battle had lasted longer and had been bigger than any of the three previous ones. The forces were spent and tired and Jon knew they couldn't last much longer but the sooner they killed the Night King, the sooner it was all over. He was their target. They just had to get to him.

Podrick had been taught well by Brienne Jon had discovered over the time Jon had spent with him. He was fighting the wights competently. Jorah and Beric and Sandor were fighting as usual.

 

Jon caught eyes with the Night King, surrounded by three of his White Walkers. He rounded up his troops and they knew this would be the big fight. They advanced towards him, the White Walkers preparing to fight. Beric took one, Sandor took one and Jorah took one. Jon took the Night King on himself. This was it. The blue eyed man attacked first. Jon drove back but knew he was quickly losing ground. He saw Beric fall, taken out by a White Walker. Jon sighed. They'd lost Beric for good this time. Thoros died before and there was no way to bring him back. But Jon had to focus his attention on the one in front of him. They fought and fought.

But then the impossible happened. The monster disintegrated in front of him. But he hadn't stabbed him. He looked over to see none other than Podrick bleeding out and falling to the ground. Every wight, every White Walker vanished and it was them. Jon held the shivering boy in his arms, knowing this was the end for him. The end of the man who had ended the White Walkers.

"You did it," Jon whispered to him. "You ended it." Very shortly, Podrick went limp in his arms. Jorah and Sandor picked him up. "We need to get him back to Winterfell. Send word to Jaime. We'll have a proper burial for him." Podrick Payne, the boy who went from unsure squire to the hero who ended the White Walkers.  


	15. Tyrion I

**Tyrion:**

Jon and his company had made it back and this time they reported the army of the dead were defeated for good. And the man who had ended them was his very own squire who had saved his life on Blackwater Bay. He found he couldn't stay in the same room when that was said and walked out. Daenerys found him later in his rooms, sat on the edge of his bed, a cup of wine held fast in his hand. Daenerys prised it out and sat beside him, placing a tentative hand on his knee.

"That's enough of the wine," Daenerys said. "You'll get ill."

"Honestly, right now Your Grace, I don't care."

"Don't be saying that. I don't want to be picking you up off the ground. Your brother wouldn't want you to waste away."

"Jaime's not here. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Then I'll send for him and he'll tell you the exact same thing I am."

"He deserved so much better," Tyrion muttered sadly.

"The Kingslayer?" Daenerys frowned.

"Podrick."

"Ah."

"He's technically saved my life twice now and I can't repay him."

"All of us want to repay him. He ended it. The best we can do is honour his memory. I know he meant a lot to you. I saw it. So let's give him a good funeral, OK?"

"Yeah."

 

The next day Brienne and Bronn rode into Winterfell and an audience was gathered but Tyrion noticed one glaring omission. His heart caught in his throat when he saw that Jaime wasn't there.

"Where's my brother?" Brienne and Bronn shared a glance. "What is it?"

"Being the idiot your brother usually is," Bronn started. "He sent a raven. Cersei got it and sent me with fifty of her men. On the first night I was there, they took Jaime."

"Shit. So he's being taken back to King's Landing?" Brienne nodded.

"She needs a master," Bronn said, nodding at Brienne. "She was injured in the struggle."

"We'll get her one. Get Bronn sorted out with a room. Brienne, may I speak to you?" Bronn and Daenerys and everyone else filed out the room. Tyrion sat beside Brienne. "Wine?" Brienne shook her head and Tyrion shrugged, pouring himself a glass. "Did you hear the news about the White Walkers?"

"No."

"They're gone." Brienne's eyes widened.

"How?"

"It was Pod. He killed the Night King before being killed himself."

"Pod's dead?" Her eyes filled up.

"I'm sorry." She sighed and leaned back.

"I've lost Pod and now I've lost Jaime. I don't know if I'll ever get him back."

"I know my sister. I can't say she won't hurt him but I can almost positively say that she won't kill him. The legacy of House Lannister does mean something to her. If she can refrain from murdering me, I'm sure Jaime is safe as he can be."

"I miss him."

"I know. I do too."


	16. Jaime XI

**Jaime:**

The weeks headed back to King's Landing were harsher then the weeks he spent on the same road going to Winterfell. He was currently bound tightly to a tree stump after an unsuccessful escape attempt. He'd been freed to eat but had made a run for it when he noticed a weak spot. He wasn't running long before he was brought down and dragged back into the camp. He despised the fact he was a prisoner to his own men. He'd tried arguing with them over it the first night.

_"I'm the commander of the Lannister armies. You answer to me."_

_"Not when the queen tells us not to. She'll find a new replacement in time. The queen overrules the commander and we answer to her."_

_"I'm the head of my house. In terms of Lannister superiority, I overrule my sister. You're Lannister men. So you listen to me."_

They'd ignored him after that and had walked away laughing. That had been over two weeks ago. Since then their behaviour towards him had progressively become worse and worse. He was certain he was sporting a black eye. After arguing with them, he was constantly gagged and the hood was kept covering his vision. He'd never understood that one. He knew where they were going. It was clear as day. Two men, clearly in their cups were speaking near him.

"The queen's going to kill us when we're back," one said.

"Why?" The other replied.

"The Kingslayer's injured."

"Yeah but only because he tried to escape. She'd kill us even quicker if we returned without him at all."

"True. Two days until we're back in a proper bed."

"I don't think you'd call the barracks a proper bed. They're no much better than what we've got here." They laughed.

Two days. Jaime swallowed. They had taken less time than he thought. Two days until he would have to face Cersei again and that was not something he was looking forward to. He wasn't sure how he'd react seeing her again. It had been months and from what he'd heard from Bronn her mental state was quickly deteriorating. With Qyburn advising her and the Mountain following her every command, Jaime wasn't surprised.

And then his thoughts wandered to Brienne. His heart broke. It was only when he was lying in the bed having just saved the life of Rhaegar's remaining child that he'd realised how much he loved her. She made him a better man, made him think about his decisions and the best way out of them whereas Cersei warped his mind, leading him like a dog. And he wanted her so badly. Brienne was who he wanted. Not his sister. As soon as he'd broken free of her trap and thought he'd be free to be with Brienne, Cersei was bringing him back to her again and that was something he was scared for.

 

It was the day. The day of reckoning. He was pulled down from his horse and taken into the Red Keep. He was still blinded and gagged and bound. He knew they were inside by the instant warmth he'd been looking for for weeks. He was led through the maze of corridors and then led down a long corridor and pushed to his knees. When the bag was ripped from his head he realised he was kneeling in front of the throne, upon which sat his sister. The Mountain stood in his usual place on her right side and on her left, the place he had occupied, he connected eyes with Euron Greyjoy who wore a smug smile. Jaime ground his teeth and broke eyes, staring at the ground.

"Free him of his restraints," the queen ordered the soldiers who brought him. His arms were unbound and the cloth was removed from his mouth. "Jaime, look at me." He forced his eyes to meet his sister's. He would not be taken as a coward, especially in front of the Greyjoy. Cersei rose from the throne and walked down the steps, standing in front of Jaime. She caressed his cheek. He stared ahead, forcing himself to resist any of her touches. "My poor, naïve brother. Did you really think you could walk away from me? I told you. No-one walks away from me."

"I can think of a few," Jaime retorted. This earned him a slap on the face from his sister. She grabbed his jaw and brought his face up. She looked to her soldiers.

"I wanted him unharmed."

"He tried to escape. It was the only way to subdue him. We figured it was preferable to returning without him." Cersei shrugged and let go of him. It was only then Jaime scanned the room and realised some of the common folk were being penned in by soldiers. He didn't like what he was seeing. It was too similar to something he'd witnessed in his past.

"Cersei, what are you doing?" He asked uneasily. He was cuffed over the head.

"Address your queen properly traitor."  Cersei snapped her fingers and he was dragged over to the side of the room. He was held still as two men were brought into the middle of the room. She turned her gaze on her brother.

"I found the wildfire. The wildfire you killed a king over. Don't fret brother. It's nothing you haven't seen before." The men were strung up and the blaze lit below them. Jaime struggled valiantly against the men holding him.

"Cersei! Stop this now!" She snapped her fingers and his mouth was gagged again. Tears trickled down his face as he thought of memories which haunted him every night. Once the men were well and truly dead, he was brought back before her.

"Euron, Ser Gregor, escort my brother to his chambers, put guards on it and make sure it's secure. We wouldn't want him leaving again would we? Not now that he knows the price of doing so," she said gesturing to the remnants of the fire. Jaime bowed his head. Euron grabbed his arm and started to lead him out, the silent monster following so closely Jaime could feel his breath on his neck.

"I love your sister," Euron whispered in his ear, grinning in glee at Jaime's controlled anger. "She loves me. When I take her, she's well into it. Told me I was better than you ever were. Said she fucked you because she felt sorry for you and you were so pathetic." Jaime tensed. Euron shoved him. "Move it. Traitor."

Once they reached his room, he was sad to see that every section other than his main bedchamber had been blocked securely. He had no escape. His golden hand was removed and he was left, locked in alone.

_Brienne, I need you. I miss you. I love you._


	17. Tyrion II

**Tyrion**

His blood boiled. He was going to kill Cersei the next time he laid eyes on her. He was pissed off at her but more than that he was pissed off at himself. He should have suspected she would do something to gain Jaime back in her clutches. There was no way she would let him leave her without repercussions. It was never going to happen. 

Jaime had spent over twenty years under the thumb of thier manipulative bitch of a sister and the minute he'd realised nothing good could come of staying with her she'd dragged him back. Tyrion prayed his brother would be OK, that he wouldn't break, wouldn't bow to her again. He prayed Jaime had learned his lesson the last time. 

But the time for thinking about rescuing Jaime came when Daenerys set her sights on Kings Landing. Right now, he had to focus on one thing. And that thing  was giving a just funeral to the boy... No the man who had saved them all. The useless squire turned hero. As Podrick had brought about the end of the Night King, his body hadn't needed to be burned. 

Jon and Davos brought him into the courtyard and placed him carefully and gently onto the pyre. 

"We are here to remember Podrick Payne, the hero who ended the Night King, The White Walkers, the Long Night. He will be forever remembered and will have a grave and statue in the Winterfell crypts. I believe Lord Tyrion Lannister has some words he would like to say." Jon nodded and Tyrion stepped forwards, gulping dry air. 

"I knew Pod from when he was a young lad. My father named him my squire as a punishment to him but we built up a relationship and became friends. Pod was always loyal to me. In everything. He refused to speak against me at my trial even though he knew that would mean his death. He couldn't fight but that didn't stop him from trying and training and getting better. I learned a lot from him." Tyrion stepped back and Jon took his place. 

"I didn't know Podrick well. I hardly spoke to him. He was polite but quiet, clumsy but loyal. I only knew him as Lady Brienne's squire but he saved us. He saved us all. And to that I will eternally be grateful. OK. Let us burn the body."

"King Jon?" Brienne cut in. "May I speak?"

"Of course." 

"Podrick Payne has given me a great deal of help since I first met him. He's been loyal and brave and courageous. He was given to me as a squire after Lord Tyrion asked Ser Jaime to keep Podrick safe and get him out of the city. Jaime gave him to me knowing I would keep him safe. And I failed. And now we've lost both Podrick and Jaime." Tyrion patted her arm. 

"We haven't lost Jaime. We're going to get him back. I promise you. And I want to thank you Brienne. For doing what you did for Pod. You never failed him. You got him back to Winterfell. He ended the war. That's braver than anything else. And you taught him a lot. When I saw him again, he'd grown up and matured and had gotten stronger. And that was down to you." Jon stepped forwards and struck the torch. He put it against the straw of the pyre and the fire started. He passed it to Brienne who did the same who passed it to Davos and it went around the circle until Tyrion was left. He lit the last part and snuffed out the torch. 

"Goodbye, good friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ended the war with the White Walkers really fast, but I can't write that stuff. I prefer writing about humans. 
> 
> Also, apologies about the long wait for an update


	18. Jaime XII

**Jaime**

He was a prisoner to his own sister in his own chambers. It had been just over a week from what he could tell. It was strange. He'd been a prisoner before under Robb Stark and other times but this was different. Those times he couldn't be hurt, he was too valuable but now, Cersei could do anything. Sure Tyrion and Brienne may be upset but other than that he wouldn't be missed. He hadn't been told anything that had happened whilst he was locked away and didn't know how the war in the North was going. 

The door to his room burst open. Euron and The Mountain strode in. 

"Queen Cersei wants you." His one wrist was encased in an iron manacle and the other cuff Euron locked around his own wrist. "You're attached to me now. You won't be able to escape me. Now move." The Mountain bared down on him. He shoved him in the back, hard, and Jaime started walking. 

They soon made it to the throne room. As Jaime stepped through the huge doors, his eyes widened in shock. There were dead bodies hanging from the ceiling and there was smoke from the remnants of a pit of wildfire. Six citizens of the city were lined up at the side. He stopped, frozen at what he was seeing. Cersei was on the throne, her eyes wild with glee. 

"What are you waiting for?" Euron hissed giving him another hard push. Jaime was forced to stumble forwards. He was put to his knees in front of Cersei again, Euron standing right behind him, a hand on Jaime's shoulder as they were still connected to each other. Jaime's heart hammered. He couldn't believe that, in a week, the throne room had been reduced to what it was. 

"Jaime. How have you been?" Jaime stayed silent. He would end up in trouble if he spoke. "We've had a raven from up north. Qyburn, why don't you read it to us?"

"Cersei,

The Night King is defeated no thanks to you. We now set our sights to King's Landing so my queen Daenerys can claim her rightful throne. We look to remove you and free Jaime who now is loyal to Daenerys. Don't harm him, I beg you. As your brother, please. You won't be harmed if Jaime isn't. During the war with the Night King we lost Podrick Payne. Podrick ended the war." Jaime's heart sank. He didn't really know the boy but he was polite and willing. But then Qyburn looked at him and a sly smile tore across his face. Jaime knew something bad was coming. 

"We also lost Lady Brienne of Tarth." Jaime's breath caught in his throat. He stood up suddenly and punched Euron in the face. But this only led to the breath leaving his body as The Mountain punched him in the stomach and he slid down to the ground. The onlookers gasped that this once respected commander was now being allowed to be assaulted. 

Euron had recovered by this point and Jaime was brought back to his knees. Euron brought the manacle he was wearing onto Jaime's face, cutting the skin and making it bleed. But Jaime didn't care. Brienne. Brienne had died. He sank to the ground, tears leaking from his eyes. He didn't care how he looked. 

That was when a commotion started. The six people at the side were brought into the middle. Jaime was pulled to his feet. 

"You know brother," Cersei spoke. "Maybe Aerys was onto something with the wildfire. It truly is beautiful."

"Please don't," Jaime sobbed. Brienne was gone and now his nightmares were coming true again.

"Hush now brother." Guards chained the poor souls up and they were winched into the air. They were all pleading, begging. Jaime squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it out. 

"Ser Jaime! Please help us! Please! Please!" Jaime turned to the boy, no more than sixteen. His heart broke. 

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm a prisoner as much as you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Brienne, forgive me. I'm sorry."


	19. Jaime XII, Cersei II

**Jaime**

He looked at the charred body of the young boy who had cried out for his help. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Brienne... Brienne forgive me please," he kept muttering. He felt hands on him and Euron brought him to his feet. He kept his eyes to the ground, the tears sliding silently down his cheeks. 

"We have another announcement," Cersei declared. "Euron Greyjoy and I are to get married." Jaime wasn't surprised in the slightest. Euron had been trying for months to convince Cersei to marry him and he had finally succeeded. But one thing that Jaime knew for certain was that with Euron as king, the Seven Kingdoms were fucked.

"Well," Cersei continued. "If that's all business, we are done here." Euron bowed to his queen and Jaime was instructed to do the same. But he didn't. Euron grabbed the back of his head and forced it down and back up again. Euron started walking away and with the chain still connecting them, Jaime had to walk along beside him. Euron looped his hand under Jaime's arm to get them to walk faster. 

Once they reached Jaime's chambers, Euron shoved him in. He unlocked both manacles and walked away, the group of guards locking the door behind them. Jaime sat on the edge of the bed. 

_Oh Brienne, you deserved so much better. You and Podrick both. Why did you have to die? Why you and not me? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so so so sorry._

**Cersei**

Seeing Jaime chained and beaten and completely broken on the ground hadn't upset her as much as she thought it would have. She knew him to be a weak man now, affected by the loss of his sword hand and being captured by a boy like Robb Stark. He wasn't her golden shining knight from days past. She'd already shut Tyrion from her life and was going to do the same with Jaime soon. 

What really angered her was him mourning for another woman. Of course, Brienne of Tarth wasn't dead. Well, Tyrion hadn't said anything about that in his letter at least. It had been Qyburn's idea to break Jaime, to punish him. Cersei had agreed and it had definitely worked. 

Euron Greyjoy had helped her a lot. Not because she particularly cared about him, but because he and Jaime were exactly the same - blind and loyal to her. Like she had used to with her twin, she had Euron wrapped around her finger and was able to manipulate him easily. 

"My queen," the kraken said, having just come back from locking Jaime up again. "We should start making arrangements for our wedding."

"I have people for that Euron. We should concentrate on getting to know one another better." Euron smirked and advanced towards her. She let him in for a kiss. 

"Should we go and how did you put it? Get to know each other better, my queen?" Cersei nodded and let Euron lead her away.


	20. Brienne II

**Brienne**

Jon, Tyrion, Daenerys, Grey Worm, Davos, Jorah, Arya, Sansa, Bran, Bronn and herself were standing around a table. Jon started the conversation. 

"So, we turn our sights to King's Landing. Our objective is to depose Cersei Lannister so that Daenerys and I can take it back for the Targaryens."

"How do we remove her? Do we kill her?"

"We must. She won't go quietly," Daenerys said. 

"Wait," Tyrion interrupted. Daenerys sighed. 

"Tyrion, please don't let the fact that she's your sister be clouding your judgement."

"I'm not, trust me it doesn't matter much to me. But she's pregnant. Would we really go as far as to harm an innocent child?"

"No, we shouldn't," Jon said. "But if Cersei gives us no choice..." Tyrion nodded sadly. It would be an innocent member of his family that would die. 

"We need to also remember to free Jaime," Brienne cut in. Jon agreed. 

"Where would he be kept?" He asked, looking to Tyrion. 

"Knowing Cersei," the Lannister said. "I don't think she'd have him in a cell. She'd want him somewhere she could get to him easily where she can be in charge. I'm guessing it will be in his own chambers. They're right in the middle of the Red Keep. We'd need to properly break in to get to them."

"Great, so we'd need to do the work. We can't get his help."

"No." 

"Listen," Bronn spoke for the first time. "When you get there you'll be shocked. Cersei has discovered a love of wildfire ever since blowing up the sept of Baelor. She's been burning innocents and apologies for saying this My Queen but has been compared to the madness of Aerys."

"She truly has gone mad," Daenerys remarked.

 

Once the meeting was concluded, Brienne made her way outside. She had no-one to train with now. Podrick was dead and Jaime was prisoner in King's Landing. Both men she cared about were taken from her so quickly. She took up her sword against one of the straw men in the courtyard. 

"Care for a better match?" She heard from behind her. She turned to see the younger Stark sister approaching. 

"Why not, My Lady?"

"Brienne what have I told you about calling me a lady. I hate it as much as you do."

"Habit, Arya." Arya chuckled and unsheathed her sword. 

"Let's do this." Thier swords met and the battle started. Brienne had strength and years of experience in the Westerosi style but Arya had the speed and Braavosi style. In the end Brienne won the match but Arya had put up a good fight. 

"Jaime," she thought to herself. "Just hold on a little longer. You're strong enough, I know you are. I love you and I'm coming to get you. We can be together. Stay strong."


	21. Jaime XIII

**Jaime:**

A guard entered his chambers and surprisingly had a new set of clothes for him. 

"You are required to attend the wedding of Queen Cersei and King Euron. Get changed into these. You have ten minutes before we will be back to collect you." Jaime rolled his eyes, causing the guard to punch him in the ribs. "Just get it done." The man left the room. 

Jaime knew better than to not do it, but all he wanted to do right now was curl in a ball and block out the rest of the world. But Euron would come in here and get him himself. It would be easier if he submitted. He couldn't believe he was saying that. His father had taught him that a lion shouldn't bow to anyone. He felt useless, pathetic. What was the point now Brienne was gone? The only person he had left was Tyrion and he was many miles away. Hopefully now though, that the White Walkers were gone, the Targaryens were planning an advance on King's Landing. 

Jaime did as he was told and put the clothes on. He lay back on the bed and five minutes later, heard the door unlock. 

"Kingslayer," he heard the same guard say. "Let's go." Jaime stood up and held out his hand, expecting the man to cuff him. "Not this time. But you behave." The guard propelled Jaime forwards with a hand on his shoulder.

Cersei was getting married again. In some aspect, Jaime wasn't surprised. But there was also a part of him that couldn't believe that Cersei would put herself through that again after what happened with Robert Baratheon. Jaime didn't know why he was caring so much. He should be letting his sister do whatever she wanted, damn the consequences. 

Jaime found a deserted corridor and took off, surprising the guard who was rallying more. But he ran into Euron's oncoming troupe. Euron hit him to the ground and twisted his arm. Jaime yelled. 

"That was pointless." he thought to himself. His wrists were brought together as he was lifted to his feet. 

"You'll pay for that later, brother," Euron hissed. "Take him to Cersei. She'll still want him." Jaime found himself between two guards and he was led to Cersei's quarters. He was taken through where the final preparations were being put to her wedding dress. 

 _Gods, she looks beautiful,_ he said before cursing at himself, telling himself to snap out of it. Cersei turned to look at him.

"Why is there a mark on his cheek?"

"He tried to run."

"Jaime," she said patronisingly. "You know you're safe and protected here."

"Spare me."

"Now, I'm about to walk down the aisle and get married. You, my dear brother, will escort me down the aisle as our imp of a brother killed our father. Don't protest. You will sit with me up at the high table after and you will enjoy it. After you walk me down to Euron, you will stand with the guards quietly and then you will be escorted to meet us for the banquet after. Let's go."


	22. Jaime XIV

**Jaime:**

_Gods she looks beautiful,_ he thought to himself. He then cursed and told himself to snap out of it. He shouldn't be caring as much as he was. 

"I'm ready," Cersei informed her handmaiden. "Let us go to the throne room. It should really be in a sept."

"But you burnt the last one down," Jaime said sullenly. He felt Cersei's ice cold eyes on the back of his head. "Can I get my gold hand back for this occasion?"

"Feeling embarrassed?" 

"I seem to recall it was you who made it for me in the first place."

"No I think not. You're perfect the way you are brother." Cersei walked right up to him so thier bodies were pressed against one another. 

"Cersei, don't," Jaime groaned, feeling too uncomfortable. Cersei started biting the side of his neck whilst running her hands over his body. Jaime, sick of being used like that, pushed her away forcefully. "You are getting married to another man. I am your prisoner. I am not your pet anymore. Stop. I will not fall for it  anymore."

"I am your queen. You cannot disobey me."

"Try again." Cersei dug her nails deeply into Jaime's bare stump. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"I will do much worse than that to you. I am queen. What I say goes. Hells, I might even do what you stopped Aerys from doing should our enemies get too close."

"Your enemies, sister, not mine." A guard entered the chambers. 

"Your Grace, it is time." 

"Come brother. Do put on a show for the people." Jaime reluctantly offered Cersei his good arm which she accepted and they made their way to where the wedding was to take place. The doors opened and Jaime breathed deeply. 

The eyes of the few people bearing witness to the wedding bored into him. He forced a smile on his face as the small band on the dais struck up The Rains of Castamere. Jaime got chills knowing what that song had meant for those at the Red Wedding. But it was a song associated with House Lannister so Jaime wasn't surprised Cersei chose it. 

He passed her to her new husband at the end of the aisle and stepped back. Two guards fell in behind him. Cersei turned to Euron. Jaime felt a stab of jealousy even though he knew he shouldn't. After everything his sister had done, to him and others, he was angry at the way he felt. But twenty years of an intimate relationship didn't go away that quickly. 

"You may now kiss the bride," the septon said to Euron. Jaime couldn't watch as his sister and new brother-in-law joined. Then Euron began to lead Cersei out of the hall, all those in attendance following. Jaime was last. His guards gave him a shove and he started to walk out the hall.

 


	23. Jon XI

**Jon**

"Let's load up and get going!" Jon yelled to Bronn, Sandor and the others loading up the ships headed for the capital. 

"Jon!" He heard and turned round to see his red-haired cousin walking briskly towards him. 

"Sansa. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Are you sure you can't persuade Arya to stay? She's still young. She'd be safe here."

"Believe me I've tried, but she's insisted on coming. She wouldn't take no for an answer. You know what she's like. I trust you and Bran will take care of Winterfell whilst I am away?"

"Yes of course we will. Please be safe. And look out for Arya."

"Will do. I promise we'll both return. I promise there will be no more dead Starks."

"I believe you." 

"Hey, come here." Jon wrapped his arms around Sansa tightly. He heard her crying quietly. He let go. "I've said goodbye to Bran already, before we left for White Harbour. I'll see you soon." Sansa nodded and Jon walked away. He'd ensured she had an escort back to Winterfell in the form of a group of Northern soldiers. He'd left a number behind to defend Winterfell. 

Sansa had lost a lot, Jon knew, particularly her family. She'd witnessed the execution of her father. Her mother and brother had been killed whilst she was a prisoner. Their youngest brother shot dead by Ramsay. Too many of them. Jon was determined not to add to the number. 

He found Tyrion overlooking the docks. The Lannister looked particularly forlorn. 

"You're going home," Jon stated. 

"I know."

"Are you ready for the battle. It's your own family we're fighting."

"We're going to free my brother and depose my mad sister."

"Well, it is fucked up."

"That it is." Tyrion saw the King in the North look at him worriedly. "Honestly I'll be OK. I don't care what happens to Cersei. The only reason I want to keep her alive is for her child and even then that's more for Jaime's benefit than hers. Jaime's never gotten to be a father no matter how much he wanted to be one. If we were able to let him be, he'd be eternally grateful."

"Jaime took a sword meant for me  on the battlefield. I owe him a great debt like you Lannisters are always talking about. Whatever I can do, I will do."

"Thank you." A messenger soon joined them. 

"Your Grace, all the ships are ready to go." 

"Very well. I better go to Daenerys and Rhaegal. We'll be flying over." He turned back to Tyrion. "I'll see you on the other side." They shook hands and Jon went to find Daenerys. 


	24. Jon XII

**Jon**

"Your Grace," he formally addressed Daenerys as there were others around. 

"Please Jon, you don't need to be formal with me," she replied. He laughed softly. Daenerys was with her two remaining dragons. Jon approached Rhaegal slowly, still not entirely sure around him. "Having another Targaryen dragon rider is something I never thought possible. But it's happened and the Targaryens will rule over the Seven Kingdoms once more. Are you ready for the attack?"

"Yes. I want my family to be safe. Both the Stark and Targaryen sides. And the only way to do that is to take the Iron Throne. I'm ready."

"Good," Daenerys replied, turning her attention back to the dragons.  "He likes you, just so you know. He's not been like this with anyone else, even me." Jon smiled slightly. 

"I'm sure I'll be OK."

"I'm sure you will too. Tyrion is going to tell us once they've reached the capital and then we'll move in. We've got an issue, however."

"Whats that?"

"Remember when Tyrion's brother told us that Cersei used wildfire and would happily do so again?"

"Yes."

"We can't take Drogon and Rhaegal into the main fray. They could easily set it off. Cersei's seen the dragons. She'll use any means to stop them. I'm coming to free these people from tyranny and misery. If I'm to set off the wildfire and kill many innocent people, that will set my reign off to a bad start."

"Yes, and King's Landing has already been threatened by wildfire once from a Targaryen."

"Indeed," Daenerys replied coldly. "Jaime's the only one in the Red Keep at the moment. Do you think, if we can't get in, would he do what needed to be done? For the cause?"

"I don't know. Tyrion would know better than I. But we will get in. We will take over. You're the right person to rule. I believe in you, as do my family and the Lannister brothers. You have good allies."

"And hopefully they will help us win."


	25. Euron I

**Euron**

At this point in his life, Euron Greyjoy was happy. He had married Cersei Lannister and was now King of the Seven Kingdoms. He had the power he had longed for. He was currently on his way to a council meeting. Cersei met him in the corridor. He gave her a nod. 

"My queen."

"My King." Cersei, as was customary, looped her hand through Euron's arm and they walked on. They met Qyburn in the small council chamber and took thier seats. 

"Shall we begin?" The elderly ex-maester asked the royal couple. Cersei nodded and gave consent. 

"So," Euron said. "What news of the incoming invasion?" 

"They are reported to be three days away from the city," Qyburn informed. "The dragons are nowhere to be seen but I suspect they will join the usurper's troops once they reach the capital."

"Do I attack the ships?"

"No. We stay in the capital. Preparations are being made for the wildfire all around the city. I suspect the girl knows about our defences from my dear brothers but it doesn't stop it from going off. There's no defence against wildfire." Qyburn showed a sly smile. "Tyrion is her Hand. I'm sure he'll have told them all the secret ways in. We'll have them blocked off and guarded. We'll have all exits covered." 

"Is that all?" Qyburn asked. 

"Yes," Cersei replied. "Continue with your preparations. Husband, would you do me the honour of visiting my brother and telling him the news?" Euron smirked. 

"Of course."

"Go. Take the Mountain with you to keep Jaime under control. He wouldn't act up against me but you... He'd probably feel he could overpower you."

"Well, I'll make sure he can't."

"Dont hurt him at all. We need him for our plans." Euron nodded again and left, the Mountain trailing him. 

 

He unlocked Jaime's door and stepped through. The Mountain silently moved into the corner of the room. Jaime lay on the bed. As Euron moved closer he could see the Lannister had been crying. Probably mourning his dear Brienne who wasn't actually dead. Upon seeing him, Jaime quickly dried his eyes and sat up, head rested on the headboard. 

"Brother!" Euron announced loudly. Jaime glanced up at him and then back down at his fingers. "Your friends are almost here. And soon they will all be dead."

"No. They'll win. They'll overthrow you. And you'll die. Not them." Euron laughed heartily and thumped Jaime on the arm. 

"A good jest, dear brother. It's unfortunate your dear darling Brienne won't be joining us." Jaime, rage contorting on his face, swung his legs over the side of the bed, got up and moved closer to Euron. Soon they were nose to nose. 

"Careful Jaime. Are you sure you want to do that?" Euron asked jokingly, gesturing to the monster who stirred from his corner. Jaime glanced from the Kingsguard to the King and decided to back down. He curled back up on the bed. Euron smirked. 

"That's more like it. You know your place. Now, not long to wait until you will be needed. Hang in there!" Jaime glared as Euron backed out the door, the Mountain following him. He made sure the door was securely locked before heading back to his Queen. 


	26. Jon XIII

**Jon**

"We're here," Daenerys commented, looking onto what would be her new capital. Jon squeezed his eyes shut. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes. The time is here." Daenerys nodded and Jon went to join his men. "Set up camp! They know we're here. The attack begins at first light! Eat well and prepare." He turned to his queen, his family, knowing she wanted to say something.

"At first you all didn't believe me. I was just a usurper from a far away land from a family known to be mad. But the real usurper sits upon the throne now. And she needs to be taken down. I thank you all for trusting me, for following me. Not all of you will greet the end of the battle. There will be heavy losses. But if you are to fall, know that you do not fall in vain, in defeat. You fall for victory. For a new, united Westeros. We will defeat Cersei Lannister and Euron Greyjoy. We will rule. We will bring peace to this continent. For Westeros! For freedom!" 

"For Westeros! For freedom!" The chant came back. 

Jon looked on at Daenerys in awe, and with pride. He could meet do what she could. And in that moment he knew he could have no better family, nor would he want to for the rest of his life. He pulled her to one side, tears in his eyes. 

"That was incredible what you just did. Thank you."

"No," Daenerys replied, grasping his calloused hands in her own. "Thank you. It was you who got them to trust me."

"When all this is over and peace is established..."

"Well, what is it?"

"Would... Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Daenerys broke into a huge smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Of course you silly man. I've been waiting for you to ask." Jon leaned in and kissed her like he never had before. He felt happy, content. He knew nothing would get in the way of he and Daenerys winning. Together. 

Then came a cough. Of course, someone had to come and ruin it. He broke the kiss off to see Tyrion standing there rather sheepishly. 

"Apologies for the interruption, Your Graces, but I thought I should let you know Cersei is sending someone out to talk to both of you." 

"Then let's go." 


	27. Euron II

**Euron**

"And remember to take Jaime with you. To provoke them. Especially since the giant blonde bitch he loves so much will be there," Cersei said as they lay in bed together. Euron smirked as he climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. 

"Of course. Anything for you, my queen." 

"Then go. We need to do this before they begin thier attack." Euron nodded and got dressed. 

He entered Jaime's room. Jaime was looking out the window, staring onto the battle encampment opposite the Red Keep. 

"Here. Now," Euron ordered his brother in law. 

"I'm not a fucking dog," Jaime spat back, not moving from where he was standing. Euron chuckled. 

"I wouldn't be so sure brother. But I also wouldn't defy me."

"What do you want me for?"

"We're going on a visit to see your friends. So I'd come with me. Or I can make things a whole lot worse for you." Jaime turned around to see one of Euron's men with heavy chains in his arms. Euron watched Jaime's face turn and revelled in every second of it. "I love seeing you squirm, brother." Two of the Ironborn grasped Jaime and held him steady. His ankles were chained together by a short chain. He would have to walk invery small steps. Then there was the collar which Euron himself clamped around his neck so tight that it pinched the skin and Jaime grimaced. 

"Loosen it," he snapped at Euron. 

"You don't get to order me. I'm King. You're nothing." Euron punched Jaime in the face three times and then in the gut. He tied a gag tightly in Jaime's mouth and wrapped a cloth around his eyes so he became blind. "Now shut up and move." 


	28. Tyrion III

**Tyrion**

He, Daenerys, Jon, Jorah, Brienne, Bronn, Arya, Clegane, Davos and others were waiting on the field for the arrival of Cersei's so called messenger and soon enough they did show their face.

Tyrion was surprised in the first place that Cersei wanted to even talk to them, but he was even more shocked when her envoy turned out to be her new husband, Euron. He had fifty or sixty of his Ironborn men accompanying him and he had someone on the end of a chain he was holding. A prisoner, stumbling along behind his horse. A prisoner which was unmistakably his brother. Jaime was chained and blind and couldn't speak but Tyrion would know him anywhere even from a distance. He saw Brienne stiffen out of the corner of his eye. He knew she would yell his brother's name so he placed a hand on her elbow as a warning. Nothing could go wrong with this exchange. And part of that was ensuring Jaime was left alive. At least it was a comfort to know he hadn't sided with Cersei again. Brienne stilled and looked at him and nodded, conveying she'd got the message. Once he'd reached the field, Euron dismounted and was invited into Jon and Daenerys' large tent. He agreed and ten of Jon's soldiers and Jon's troupe of friends and advisors and twenty of Euron's soldiers also entered. Jaime was dragged in too, forced to his knees in the corner and told to stay quiet. Tyrion's heart sank as his brother dropped his head, submitting to Euron. 

Jon began the talk. 

"What is this Greyjoy? What do you want?"

"Now, now, Snow. Is that any way to speak to your king?" Tyrion's jaw tensed. This man was too cocky for his own good. 

"You're the one who wanted this exchange," Tyrion cut in. "Why do this if only to taunt us?"

"I'm not here just for that. Our queen has a proposition." 

"Which is?" Tyrion asked. Euron grinned. 

"Queen Cersei doesn't want a war. She wants as many lives saved as possible."

"I highly doubt that, but continue." 

"She would be willing to spare the violence and save many innocent lives as I know Daenerys here finds this sacred. But she will need something in return. To the pretenders Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, she offers a life sentence in the darkest cells below the Red Keep. And to the traitor Tyrion Lannister and to Brienne of Tarth, she wishes to use you for her own personal punishment." Tyrion was about to reply when he heard stirring in the corner. Jaime lurched to his feet and was trying to say something through the gag in his mouth.

"Ien," he asked questionably. "Ien." Tyrion knew what he was getting at.

"Yes, Jaime, Brienne's here." Euron undid Jaime's gag. 

"Brienne's here? No. She's dead. I was told she was dead. You said it yourself in your letter." Jaime was being held back by two of the Ironborn and was thrashing against them violently. "Let me see her! Hear her! Euron please! Brienne! Where are you?" Jaime was quickly beaten to the ground where he lay in a sobbing mess. Repeating Brienne's name over and over again. Clegane, Brienne and Bronn tried to intercept the beating but were held back by the Ironborn. 

"I told you to behave," Tyrion hears Euron say to Jaime on the ground. "You'll pay for your insolence brother. Especially in front of guests. Cersei will know." Jaime sobbed underneath the blindfold as the gag was redone. 

"I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey Euron. You clearly came here to provoke us and hurt Jaime even more." Euron sighed. 

"Very well. Prepare to die! Every one of you." Euron grabbed Jaime's chain and dragged him out the tent, the Ironborn following. Soon they were out of sight and those on the Targaryen side let out a simultaneous breath of relief. All except Tyrion and Brienne who both exited the tent. 

Tyrion sat next to Brienne who for the first time he had seen, was crying. 

"They hurt him Tyrion. He looks bad."

"I know. We'll get him back to safety. I promise you." 

_Cersei you mad bitch, I'm coming for you. And I'm going to eradicate the evil in our family once and for all. House Lannister will thrive under the reign of Jaime and I, but you have poisoned it. Your time has come._


	29. Cersei III

**Cersei**

"My queen!" Euron announced. He walked the length of the throne room, dragging Jaime on a chain along behind him. 

"I trust you met with the Targaryens and my brother?"

"Yes."

"And the outcome?"

"They won't accept. They will attack." Cersei leaned back into the throne and ground her teeth. She didn't want no battle to save lives, she simply wanted her reign secure and having the dragons coming for her didn't make that a sure thing. She looked back to Euron who smirked. "I should just let you know that he," he said, gesturing to a still blind and dumb Jaime who knelt on the floor. "He didn't behave. He was pining after his poor Brienne who he knows is alive." 

"Remove the gag and blindfold. Undo his chains. Jaime knows better than to come for me." Guards did as Cersei asked. Jaime was freed. "Jaime, stand up." Shakily, Jaime got to his feet and faced his sister. "Now, I am going to give you one last chance. Pledge your allegiance to me and you can stay by my side forever. We can be together like we used to be. We always said didn't we? We came into this world together and we'll leave it together." Jaime scoffed. 

"Get over yourself Cersei. You had my love. You had my loyalty. But for years and years you manipulated me. I was blind to it, but now I'm not. I've seen what you can do. You're Aerys reborn sister. And you'll never have me again. You're on your own. I serve Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. They're fighting for what's right. They'll make Westeros great. Your time is here Cersei." Cersei glared at him. 

"Fine. Now, the final battle is upon us. And Jaime, now I know you'll never submit to me, I can and will use you as leverage against your new queen. You're in for a rough time, brother. Don't expect to come out alive." 

_I don't expect to come out alive either._


	30. Brienne III

**Brienne**

It was time to attack. Jon and Daenerys rode in front. The dragons were being left behind for risk of wildfire. Brienne, Davos, Tyrion, Bronn and the others behind them. 

Her heart hammered. She was going for Jaime and to help get Daenerys on the Iron Throne. 

"Let's go!" Jon announced and with that they surged forwards. 

 

They were expecting to be met with resistance but the gates were wide open. 

"I don't like this," Bronn commented beside her. "It's too easy." Jon halted the group. 

"Bronn, Brienne, Tyrion. Go and find Jaime. Rescue him and bring him to us. The rest of us go after Cersei." Tyrion grabbed Jon's arm.  "If it's possible, don't kill Cersei until I'm there. I need to see her one last time."

"I'll do my best." Tyrion nodded and followed Brienne and Bronn. 

"We try his chambers first," Tyrion informed them and they walked the corridors, faced with no opposition whatsoever. They made it to Jaime's chambers. They walked in as it was unlocked. They saw the locks on all the adjoining rooms from his main chamber. Brienne knew he had been kept there, but wasn't currently there. 

"Could he be in the cells?" She suggested. "She might have put him somewhere where she knows he'd be safe." 

"Possibly," Tyrion replied. They went there but to no avail. But Jorah came running around the corner, looking as though he'd seen a ghost. 

"Lord Hand, Brienne, Bronn, you should come quickly." 

"You know where my brother is?" Tyrion asked, panicked. Jorah nodded but looked shaken. "Then let's go." The three followed the bear. Brienne soon knew they were going to the throne room. She'd been in here for Joffrey's wedding. Jorah hesitated at the doors. 

"My lady, are you sure you want to come in?" 

"Yes."

"Very well." She didn't like what she was hearing. She apprehensively stepped in. She couldn't see anything at first, but raising her eyes up...

Jaime was chained to the ceiling, straining against his bonds. Unlit wildfire lay below him. But Cersei or Euron were nowhere to be seen. 


	31. Jaime XV

**Jaime**

A few hours ago:

_"And now we can use you as leverage. Don't expect to come out alive. Guards, you know what to do." Jaime was grasped and pulled into the middle of the room. His arms were chained before those chains were hooked onto another one. He was winched into the air. The pot of wildfire was moved underneath him. Once he realised what was happening, he started to struggle._

_"No, Cersei no! Don't! I don't care about dying, but I won't go in that way! Any way but that. Cersei please! Run a sword through my stomach. Push me from the highest tower in the keep. Anything but this."_

_But Cersei, Euron and thier entourage were walking out the throne room, leaving him dangling there alone._

 

The moment he clocked eyes with Brienne, his heart broke. 

"No!" She screamed. "Jaime." His eyes flicked to Tyrion. His brother had tears forming in his eyes. Brienne had calmed down. "Let's get you down to the ground." Jaime squeezed his eyes shut. 

"You can't. The chains have a series of complicated padlocks. Only Euron has the keys. It's pointless." 

"Speaking of Euron, where are he and Cersei?" Jon asked him. 

"I don't know, Your Grace. They left me in here alone." Jon nodded. "Your Graces, I'm so sorry. I should have known she wasn't finished with me."

"Ser Jaime, you don't need to apologise," Daenerys said. "Right now, we need to worry about Cersei and what she's planning right now."

"Apologies Your Grace, but it's obvious what her plan is," Bronn replied. 

"No," Jaime replied. "No, no, no. I know my sister too well. This is her distraction. Something bigger is going on. I can feel it." 

"Jaime's right," Tyrion agreed. "I don't like this." Tyrion's words seemed to be a cue because right at that moment, the doors burst open again. Men swarmed the hall. Lannister men. Brienne, Bronn, Jon and Jorah fought like mad. Tyrion and Daenerys were soon restrained and Jorah and Brienne soon followed. Bronn had taken out four men before he was whacked on the head from behind and fell. Jon was the only one left fighting but soon the same fate befell him and all the Targaryen side had been silenced. 

Cersei and Euron and Qyburn walked into the throne room and laughed. 

"Oh how stupid you all are. Look at you Tyrion. How the mighty hath fallen."

"I am the rightful queen," Daenerys stated. "You cannot do this to me." 

"Oh shut up," Euron said, rolling his eyes. "Now we have you all assembled, let's begin." Jaime watched on from hanging in the air, scared for his brother, his queen, his king, his right hand man, the love of his life. 


	32. Euron III

**Euron**

He laughed. He'd heard the tales of the mighty Daenerys Targaryen taking over Essos, had seen her fly into the dragonpit on one of her creatures and here she was in front of him, held at bay by two of his men, defenceless, weak, fragile. Jon and Bronn were just coming round from having been knocked unconscious. They were both brought to thier feet. 

"Now," Cersei, his beautiful wife, said. "Guards, you've been told what to do with Tyrion and Brienne. Take them. Now."

"No!" Euron heard and looked up to see Jaime swinging in the air, desperately pulling at his restraints. Euron smirked at him. 

"Easy now Jaime. You're going to hurt yourself." Jaime glared at him through his tears. Tyrion and Brienne were dragged out the hall by a group of guys, Jaime's voice sounding behind them, begging for them to be brought back. Cersei turned to her husband. 

"Euron my love, would you bring my brother down please?" Euron nodded in return and went about unlocking the series of padlocks that kept Jaime suspended in the air. Euron deliberately left the last padlock, undid it quickly and Jaime fell to the ground with a thump. Jaime was straight on his feet. He wrapped his hand around Euron's neck and slammed him into the wall. Euron was taken aback by how much strength Jaime still had. He'd been a prisoner for months, hardly fed but was still able to hold him there quite ferociously. Euron flicked his fingers and four of the Ironborn stepped in behind Jaime. 

"Now brother," Euron wheezed. "Are... you sure you want... to do this? You won't... won't get Brienne... Brienne back by doing this." Jaime pressed harder when he heard Brienne's name. 

"Don't you dare speak her name. You'll tell me where you've taken her." He heard steel being drawn behind him. 

"Ser Jaime," Daenerys said. "Let go. I won't lose you. Not after we did all this to rescue you." Jaime's jaw twitched. 

"Listen to the pretender," Euron said, his grin wide despite the increasing pressure on his throat. 

"Jaime listen to your queen," Jon said. Jaime let go. Euron ducked out and got his breath back before twisting Jaime's arm behind his back and pinning him against the wall. 

"You're not doing well brother. How your brother and your bitch come back to you depend on your behaviour."

"Now," Cersei said. "I must check on the other two. Euron keep the rest of them here."

"Yes my queen." 


	33. Brienne IV, Cersei IV

**Brienne**

The guards grabbed her and propelled her forwards out the throne room. She kept eyes with Jaime until she was gone. Tyrion was surrounded by guards and walking along beside her. 

"What's going on Tyrion?" Brienne asked, unable to keep her voice steady.

"This is Cersei's ploy Brienne. She's punishing you for taking Jaime away from her. Me? Well... it's me." Brienne nodded as they were pushed forwards. Her stomach was turning. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were meant to come in and take the throne and save Jaime and kill Euron and Cersei. And that was meant to be it. Now the whole Targaryen side were prisoner to the Lannister queen, even her two brothers. And she didn't seem to care about either of them. 

Brienne and Tyrion were led down and down into the dark, dank bowels of the Red Keep. They were taken into a room with two tables. Brienne's armour was removed and she was strapped down onto one of them, and the same happened to Tyrion on the other. Once it was a sure thing they weren't going anywhere, the guards left the room. 

"I'm scared Tyrion," Brienne admitted once they were alone. "I'm not often scared, but this time I properly am."

"I am too Brienne. Jon and Daenerys and Jaime will find a way to get us out of here. They will. Cersei won't succeed."

"Hopefully," Brienne replied. 

**Cersei**

A guard came and informed her that her brother and Brienne were where she wanted them. She turned to her other brother who was pinned to the floor by the Ironborn. She signalled and he was stood up. 

"Now, your pretender king and Queen will be held here, but you brother will come with me. We are going to see our brother and your bitch." 

"What have you done to them?" Jaime snapped angrily. A smile played on Cersei's lips. 

"You'll see. Bring him." Jaime was pulled forwards behind Cersei. She led them down into the dungeons and into a cell. She smirked as she witnessed Jaime's reaction to seeing the two chained down. 

"Cers..." He started.

"Ah, ah, ah Jaime. This is my domain. You're here purely as a witness. Now stay silent as I deal with these two traitors before I deal with you."


	34. Jon XV

**Jon**

He couldn't believe he'd got himself and his queen into this mess. He was under the power of Cersei Lannister and Euron Greyjoy of all people. How could this be happening? He'd been naive, he'd been gullible. And all his plans of Daenerys ruling and having a new Targaryen rule had gone to shit. 

He locked eyes with Daenerys. She swallowed as she gazed back at him. He turned to one of his guards. 

"Can I go and talk to her? You can stand right behind me if you need to. Please." Jon saw Euron smirking in a corner, but ignored him. He saw the others of his band dotted around. Arya and Sandor hadn't come into the Red Keep in the first place, Jon being adamant that she wasn't to be involved in the fighting. He'd promised Sansa after all. Jorah and Davos were there as was his queen. But that was it. Surely they had more than that. Bronn? Where was Bronn?

"Please can I talk to her?" The guard glanced to his commander in chief. Euron nodded and the guards deposited him right in front of Daenerys. Her guards let go of her and let them have a little leeway. Jon reached up to her face and wiped away a single tear. "Are you OK?" He whispered. She gave a slight nod in response. "Listen, Bronn isn't here. He was five minutes ago. He's escaped. Hopefully he can find a way to get us out of this shit hole. But we need to stay put for now. We don't have a choice. It's down to Bronn now to rescue the others then they can come for us." Dany nodded again, clearly still in shock. "We'll be OK. We'll get out of here."

"And then we'll get our revenge," Dany whispered. Jon pressed her face into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, one hand stroking her hair affectionately. 


	35. Bronn I

**Bronn**

He'd managed to free himself from the Ironborn holding them in the throne room. He smirked at how stupid the guards were. He'd just made himself so invisible, by not saying a word, not moving even, that eventually the men holding him had let go and he had slipped away out the door and into the corridor. His task now was to find the Lannister brothers and rescue them. He snuck along and bumped into Qyburn coming the opposite way. Bronn slammed him into the wall. 

"Where is Cersei? Where has she taken Tyrion and Jaime?"

"And why do you think I would tell you, Ser Bronn? So you can go and rescue them and get your false queen on the throne? No. I don't believe you follow anyone. All you care for is who can pay you the most."

"Is that so, old man? What if my loyalties have changed?"

"No. Once a sellsword, always a sellsword." Bronn shrugged. 

"Well, I suppose you're right. The purpose of a sellsword is to kill the enemies of whoever you're paid by, is it not?"

"I suppose so," Qyburn replied. 

"Well then. As far as I know, I'm currently employed by Jaime Lannister, even though he owes me a huge debt. And his enemy is his own sister. And you are loyal to her." Qyburn gulped as Bronn brought out a long dagger.

"Ser Bronn, please, I beg you," the ex-maester said, panicked, as he tried to squirm free of Bronn's strong grip. But Bronn held him in place and plunged the dagger into his heart. Without any noise other than a groan, Qyburn slid down the wall and into a crumpled heap on the floor. Bronn cleaned the blood from his dagger on the old man's robes before sheathing it and walking on. As to finding the brothers, he guessed Cersei had them down in one of the torture chambers. He was there for that part of the conversation at least. he made his way down to the dungeons and heard voices, confirming they were in there. 

"Oh well," unmistakeably Cersei's voice. "I'll be back to check on you soon. But I must see my husband." Bronn hid round the corner as Cersei and her entourage swept past. Once they were out of sight, he stepped forwards. Into the path of a guard, but a single punch was enough to get him out of the way. Bronn snatched up his keys and unlocked the cell. And the sight that welcomed him was horrific. 


	36. Jaime XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is quite gory which this story hasn't been before. But this is GoT so it should be expected. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm elated with the love I've received for Truth. Thanks for sticking by it. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> PS: Merry Christmas!!

**Jaime**

Jaime was tired. Scared, fed up, angry, devastated and there was nothing he could do about it. He was chained to the wall by a collar around his neck. He strained against it, wanting to, trying so valiantly to reach her. Brienne. She lay on the table, screaming. He fell back against the wall, tears streaming down his face, hand shaking. 

 

_An hour ago_

Jaime was brought into the cell behind Cersei. A collar was clamped around his neck and it was hooked to the wall. Tyrion and Brienne were strapped onto tables before him. Cersei turned to him. 

"What's about to happen is your fault Jaime. If you'd given me your loyalty, I'd never have had to do this."

"Cersei," Jaime warned. "Whatever you're about to do, don't. I beg you. You can do whatever you want with me, please just leave them out of it. You can have me, Cersei, please! As your brother, please."

"No Jaime, enough is enough. Now I had you, my whole complete brother who I loved and who loved me back, but then you left me."

"For fuck sake, I was taken prisoner! I couldn't exactly help it!"

"You still left me. And when you came back over a year later you were an empty husk of the man you were before. You weren't whole anymore. You weren't my Jaime from before."

"Where are you going with this?" Jaime asked apprehensively. 

"Brienne was supposedly your protector from your escape from the Stark boy's camp so successfully making it back to King's Landing. Obviously she didn't do a very good job."

"Cers please," Jaime whispered, his eyes tearing up. Cersei signalled and a man dressed all in black stood beside her. He unsheathed a dagger. "No," Jaime yelled, pulling against the collar which was giving him nothing. Cersei grabbed Brienne's right hand, her sword hand, and pulled it taught. Jaime could do nothing but watch, straining to get to her, to rescue her. He saw that Tyrion had turned his head away from the scene. Cersei glanced back to Jaime. 

"A hand for a hand brother," she nodded at the man and the dagger came swinging down. 

_Present time_

"Oh well, I'll be back to check on you soon. But I must see my husband," Cersei left the cell, the man locking it behind him. Jaime collapsed, completely destroyed. 

"Oh Brienne," he whispered. To himself more than to her. "Why did you have to come to King's Landing? Why?" He heard a key in a lock again, knowing it would be an Ironborn probably coming to laugh at him. But then he heard a familiar voice that he couldn't be more grateful for. 

"Fuck," came the voice of Bronn. He unlocked the chains of all three prisoners. "Jaime, Tyrion are you OK?" They nodded. "There's a couple of dead guards back there. Here's a sword for you," he passed Jaime a sword. Then came the task of assisting Brienne. Jaime tore strips of the shirt he was wearing off and bound Brienne's fresh stump as best he could. Bronn hooked Brienne's good arm around his shoulder and Jaime supported her other side and they walked on. Now time to rescue the true King and Queen.


	37. Bronn II

**Bronn**

They'd successfully made it out of the cell and into the corridor when Jaime dropped the side of Brienne he was holding. He grabbed Bronn's arm and he also paused. 

"Cersei, that bitch, has ruined Brienne's life. I'm waiting here for her and I'm putting an end to her. Get Tyrion and Brienne to safety, please. I knew it was always going to be down to me. I'm the cause of this huge fuck up. It's my responsibility to fix it. Kill Euron. Kill the Ironborn. Cersei's mine." Bronn eased Brienne against the wall gently. He passed Jaime the keys for the cell then held a hand out to Jaime who shook it firmly.

"Stay alive, cunt," Bronn said gruffly. Jaime nodded, laughing softly through the angry tears that stained his cheeks. He helped Bronn pick Brienne up and secure her and watched the two of them disappear around a corner. 

 

Bronn continued walking on, Tyrion trying to keep up behind. Brienne wasn't at all conscious. She weighed Bronn down like a stone, but he battled on regardless. She was his friend. And he'd promised Jaime. They were so close to the end game now. He couldn't fail. Not after everything all of them had been through. 

Jaime. The man was infuriating in every way and was probably not going to pay his debts through the castle but now, he didn't really mind. Now there were more important things at stake, like all of thier lives and peace in Westeros.

Bronn took the passageway back to the throne room that he'd used to escape in the first place. He lay Brienne down gently against the wall and signalled to Tyrion to stay with her. He crept forwards and looked into the main room. Jon and Daenerys stood in the middle in each other's arms, his queen's head buried in her lover's chest. A ring of four Ironborn stood around them, but giving them a little space at the same time. Both Cersei and Euron were there but Bronn knew that Cersei would soon be returning to the cell where Jaime was lying in wait. He would have to bide his time. Once he got Euron alone, well, that wouldn't be too difficult. 

And that time came pretty quickly. Cersei soon stood from the throne and left the room, along with the Mountain. Bronn gulped. Jaime would have him to deal with too. The enemies left in the room were the pirate and four  of his lackeys. Bronn sniffed. It was time to attack. He strode into the room. 

"Missing someone?" He shouted, gaining Euron's attention. The pirate signalled to his men to stay back. 

"He's mine!" He yelled charging at Bronn. The mistake Euron made though was to raise his arm to strike, but one thrust and Bronn's sword entered Euron's stomach. Bronn withdrew as the light left Greyjoy's eyes. He was gone. 

"Well," Bronn said to the other Ironborn. "Do I need to kill you? Or will you bend the knee to your new queen?" They hurriedly took a knee in front of Daenerys who extracted herself from Jon and wiped away her tears. She dismissed them to the side, but Jon collected thier weapons. 

"Cowards," Bronn thought to himself.

"Is it just you Ser Bronn?" Daenerys asked worriedly. "Where are Tyrion and Jaime?" Bronn turned to the other man. 

"King Jon, can I get your help please?" Jon nodded and followed Bronn to where Brienne lay. Together they brought her into the throne room and lay her down. Tyrion followed and was relieved to see his queen unharmed. When Dany noticed why Brienne was injured she sighed. 

"Cersei's idea of justice. Harm those innocent in the way that she was harmed. Or not in this case. Speaking of, where is Jaime?"

"He's still in the cell," Bronn replied. "He wants to deal with Cersei himself, Your Grace."

"Unsurprising," Dany replied. "I just hope he comes through."


	38. Jaime XVII

**Jaime**

Standing in the cell, sword in hand, Brienne's blood and the memories of her screams reverberating around him, he was terrified. He was angrier than he had ever been, but he was also terrified. This was the showdown that needed to happen for the new Targaryen rule and for peace for the first time in decades. His hand properly shook. This was the first time in his life when it came to Cersei that he would make his own decision. He may have just spent months as a prisoner to her but he still submitted to an extent. He knew he had to do something for the good of everyone else and that was what he was going to do. How he was going to deal with the Mountain? He had no idea.

 

He heard footsteps and soon enough in walked Cersei alone. He was quick enough to shut the door behind her. It was just the two of them now. No bodyguard? That wasn't like her. She looked around the cell and saw him there, free, alone. She smirked. 

"What happened to your bitch and the Imp? Did they just magically disappear?"

"No. Bronn set them free. But it's me you really want. We could have been together Cersei. We could have run away to the Free Cities all those years ago and lived a happy life in exile. But here we are and for the better of the realm, your reign must end. Please surrender. I want my child to grow up. I don't want another innocent life taken because of me being stupid enough to bow down to you. That's done now. Please submit to the new Queen. She's promised not to kill you if you do."

"What and you think she listens to you? The Lannister who killed her father? I find that hard to believe."

"I know she listens to me. Because she's fair and kind and wil probably make the best ruler Westeros has ever seen. Please Cers, I beg you. For the sake of our child."

"You know that will never happen brother. It's our time now. We'll go out the way we always planned to. Together." Jaime, with tears dripping now, laughed softly. 

"You don't really believe that do you? It's your time Cers. I've still got more to give. I have Brienne and a new queen. I need you to surrender peacefully."

"No Jaime. If you're so insistent, kill me. At least it will be over quick and I'll die in the arms of the one person I love. Go on Jaime, or are you too cowardly to do it?"

"Please don't make me do this!"

"It's done." With that Cersei stepped forwards, brought her hand up to stroke Jaime's cheek. She brought her lips to his. "One last time brother, I need to feel it one last time." She stepped back and Jaime, knowing what needed to happen, ran the sword through her stomach. She gasped and fell into his arms. He knelt on the floor with her, weeping. 

But then there was a sudden pain, driving the air from his lungs. Using the last of her strength, Cersei had stabbed a dagger in his side. 

"It's poisoned. I told you we'd leave together brother." And with that Cersei Lannister died, in the arms of Jaime, but not before taking her final revenge. 

 

Jaime yanked the dagger out and let it clatter next to the body of his lifeless sister. He, still gasping with the pain, left the cell in search of a certain woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and now one hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about what Cersei did to Jaime, but it had to happen!


	39. Tyrion IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm so appreciative and thankful for all the love I'm getting for this!! Thanks guys!!

**Tyrion**

He was getting anxious. Bronn was back, as was Brienne who was now with a maester, but there was no sign of either of his siblings. He prayed Jaime had done what he said he was going to but then, where was he as well? Both Jon and Dany were walking around the throne room, taking it all in. They'd been successful. Hopefully. There was a crash and all eyes turned to the corridor through which stumbled Jaime. Bronn sprinted to help him. He was about to touch the side which was bleeding. 

"Don't," Jaime whispered painfully. "Don't. It's poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Tyrion asked aghast, overhearing. 

"Cersei. I-I killed her, but she-she stabbed me. Poisoned dagger." Daenerys had also heard. 

"Cersei's dead?"

"Yes Your-Your Grace. Your reign is secure." Jaime slumped from Bronn's grip onto the floor leaning against the throne. 

Tyrion looked panicked as he looked on at his brother breathing heavily, face pale, sweat dripping. Jaime beckoned him over. 

"I don't have long left Tyr. Where's Brienne? I need to see her." 

"She's with the maester. He's fixing her hand. Hold in there brother. I'm sure there's a cure somehow." Jaime placed his hand on Tyrion's. 

"There's not. Trust me, Cersei would have made sure. No, Tyr. This is it. It's my time. I've accepted it. All I ask is that you and Brienne stay away when I go. I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Don't be stupid Jaime. I'm not leaving you. Brienne will be here soon." 

"I couldn't save her. Cersei. I couldn't save our child. I killed an innocent Tyr. Something I've always fought against."

"She didn't leave you any choice. Focus on the people who are here now. Me, Brienne. You've secured Dany's reign." Jaime nodded. "Dany and Jon will bring about peace to Westeros thanks to you. You're a hero Jaime." 

"Don't use that word with me. I'm not Tyr. I've done so much. Most of it for Cersei. And now it's her who's ended my life." Tyrion sat by Jaime. His brother gradually grew weaker, waiting feverently for Brienne. 

 

 

 


	40. Jon XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I think we're nearing the end of the story. Thanks for sticking with it for so long. This chapter then two more!

**Jon**

Jaime lay leaning against the throne, life slipping from him by the second. He owed this man so much but there was no way he could repay it. 

"Jon," Jaime whispered, raising his hand. "Come here." Jon knelt beside the Lannister, careful to do so on the side that wasn't poisoned. "Son of Rhaegar, destined to bring about peace and security to Westeros once more. You're more like your father than ever."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. Ser Jaime, after ending the previous Targaryen dynasty you've brought about the new one. You stayed true to the Lannister motto. You paid your debts. To the Targaryens and to the realm. You're no longer going to be known as the Kingslayer, I can promise you that. You'll be the one who saved King's Landing. Thank you for bringing me closer to my father." Jaime nodded and rolled his head away. He was still alive but all he wanted now was Brienne. Jon stood up and walked over to Dany. 

"I know all this has happened really quickly but we need to organise what comes next. Our marriage and the coronation."

"I'm queen," Daenerys whispered, as if she still couldn't quite believe it. 

"You are," Jon replied, stroking her arm. "After all you've gone through, finally you made it." Daenerys turned to the throne and saw the man leaning against it. She smiled. 

"I'm going to talk to him." She walked over to Jaime. 

"Ser Jaime, I only have one thing to say that I haven't had a chance to yet."

"Yes Your Grace?"

"I forgive you."


	41. Brienne V

**Brienne**

"There you are," Bronn said. "You need to come to the throne room. Now." Brienne's stomach lurched. She'd just finished having her new stump seen to. But Bronn looked panicked. 

"What's the emergency?" Brienne asked. Bronn sighed and bent his head. This was going to be hard for him to say. "Bronn? Please tell me. Is it... Is it Jaime?" Bronn nodded. Brienne's heart plummeted. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"Come on," Bronn said. Brienne started running, tears welling up, her chest constraining. Just as they were about to walk into the throne room Bronn stopped her. 

"I'm going to tell you what happened before you go in."

"OK."

"Jaime went and killed Cersei. But she stabbed him with a poisoned dagger. It's bad. He won't survive it."

"Oh no. Is he in there?"

"Yeah." Bronn went in, leaving her to collect herself before she followed him. Her eyes frantically scanned the room before falling on the love of her life. She skidded on the ground and landed by him.

"Jaime? Please tell me you're still breathing." He turned his head slightly. 

"Bri," he whispered. She stroked his cheek. 

"It's OK. You're OK. I'm here now. I'm here. You're going to be fine Jaime. We'll get you to a maester and... and..." Jaime stilled her. 

"No, Bri, no," he struggled to say. "There's no time. It's my time."

"Oh Jaime. Don't say that."

"One last time Bri. Please." Brienne nodded and leaned in, pressing her lips to Jaime's. Daenerys, Jon, Tyrion, Bronn and the rest trickled out the throne room letting the lovers share Jaime's last moments as just the two of them. "Bri promise me something."

"Anything."

"Look after Tyrion. Keep him safe for me. He's the only Lannister left. Make sure he's happy. Please."

"Of course." Brienne put Jaime's head in her lap. "I love you Jaime Lannister."

"Love you too Bri." Jaime started to cough. Blood spurted out of his mouth. 

"Jaime please," Brienne cried. "Please don't leave me. I love you."

"This is it. Goodbye Brienne." They stayed like that in silence in the minutes that the life slipped away from Jaime until Brienne knew he was gone. 

"Tyrion!" She shouted in between her sobs. He walked in. 

"He's gone?" Tyrion asked, tears falling down his face. Brienne nodded in reply. Tyrion knelt down. 

"Goodbye brother." Brienne followed him.

"Goodbye my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter to go!!! Thanks so much for sticking by me and my erratic updates!!


	42. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!!! I'm so so sorry for killing off Jaime but it had to happen. Thanks for reading. Appreciate it all!!

Months later and Daenerys had secured her reign. With Sansa and Arya ruling in the North and all other six kingdoms, including Dorne, governed by her, there was finally peace in Westeros. 

Jaime was given a hero's funeral and was now known as the saviour of the Seven Kingdoms. The whispers of Kingslayer had evaporated. 

Brienne still missed him, but she'd promised Jaime she'd look after Tyrion. She'd stayed in the capital, her oath to Catelyn Stark no longer needed as the sisters were in charge of the North. She now trained new recruits and was the Master-At-Arms with Bronn as her second in command. And more women had joined the ranks and were treated as equals. 

Tyrion continued to serve as Daenerys' hand. In the end, he'd married a young, beautiful Westerosi woman and thier first child was named after his older brother. Young Jaime Lannister thrived and had been become a firm favourite of the Targaryen queen. 

Jon ruled at Daenerys' side. He'd mastered how to ride Rhaegal and had become the second dragon rider. He and Dany had married in the new sept that had been built over the Sept of Baelor. Dany accepted she wouldn't have children and had kept the dragons closer than ever. 

Jaime's golden hand was kept in the Throne Room as a reminder that he was the man who had secured thier reign.

 

 

Westeros was at peace and the people in it were recovering from thier losses and knew that the peace would hold for a long long time. 


End file.
